Dangers bare Secrets
by Lizzhugsturtles
Summary: Danny's secret is soon revealed to the world but not the pleasant way he was hoping for. Strange things start happening Danny, and he soon discovers a shocking secret from his ghost self. This was originally called Danny's New Beginning but i changed it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I said I was going to fix and renew each chapter and I will ;) Enjoy my new FIXED edition of this story. Updated 9/30/12**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Danny's POV**

"What are we doing here?" I said to Jazz as we approached Town Hall, my eyes half way asleep. I was exhausted after the all ghost hunting and the Guys in White attacking me since they never looked like they were going to stop. I had previously started to sleep again in the RV until my overbearing sister kept poking me and forcing me to stay awake.

"I'm not sure but Dad and Mom said they wanted us to come with them. They said that there was a meeting about something involving ghosts." She answered back not looking towards me. I rolled my eyes and continued forward and up the steps of the large building.

"Oh." I said rubbing my temple. Suddenly voices were calling out, catching my attention and forcing myself to turn around. Running towards us were my best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

"Hey!" Sam called out. I stopped in my tracks and turned greeted my best friends. They returned the smiles and started to walk along with us.

"Did you hear what this meeting was about? My parents told me this morning so I called Sam and we came to see what it was about with you guys." Tuck gasped breathing for air after all that running. I couldn't help but smirk at him at his usual laziness and that he was holding onto his PDA while he was running.

I smiled at them and shook my hand, beckoning them to follow through the entrance of the building. We sat next to my parents, Jazz by my mom and me, Sam and Tuck. Then I heard a greeting from a fruit loop.

The mayor or should I say Vlad Masters, my stupid fruit loop archenemy came out to the podium and welcomed the citizens. He had his usual clean 'nice' smile, which sickened me and his usual attire, "Hello everyone. I would like to welcome you to City Hall for our meeting. Many of you have heard of Danny Phantom, correct?" People yelled out in agreement. "But our fellow ghosts hunters, the Guys in White have discovered something very...interesting."

He snapped his fingers and some GIW agents came from behind a curtain, behind him, all of them holding nasty ectoweapons. I heard footsteps and turned my head slightly to the left. Two more agents were holding some sort of device that looked like a net with out the string. It was glowing pink, making me shiver for a second.

"They have revealed to the town of Amity Park the revelation of a human ghost hybrid." He raised an eyebrow and the two agents from behind me came closer. While they were walking slowly towards the front, Vlad started to speak even louder and evillish, "There's a ghost hiding between the people of Amity Park. And what do you know, he's here!"

I held my breath pushing my back towards the seat trying to hide myself from everyone and I knew he was going to say it. That I was the ghost everyone was talking about, Danny Phantom. Vlad lied about not telling my secret and I knew I couldn't trust him anymore. Not for anything.

"Daniel Fenton? Would you please come to the front." I heard people gasp looking towards me. Realization hit me that I was busted, I had to escape.

The agents came towards me and used their nets to catch my hands. _Too late, _I thought . One of the agents got me and pulled me from the row. I fell to the ground, my bottom hurting slightly. My mom and dad looked at me with horror filled eyes, eyes that I wouldn't forget. The agent forced me up on my feet and pushed me towards the front and up on the stage. As I turned to everyone, I could see everyone's faces; surprise and a bit of horror. I looked down at my parents, who didn't want to remain contact with me then at Vlad. His evil old face was enough for me to look down with less spirit. I soon caught the sounds of my mom and dad sobbing. They felt sorry for me, they accepted me! I wanted to scream reassuring words to them, but I couldn't as there were agents behind me, holding up large bazookas that were scaring me. "Many of may doubt me and my words but watch as I show you the first human and ghost hybrid to exist and be shown to the world." I looked up and saw Vlad pulling another ecto gun from his jacket. It wasn't very large, but larger than a Fenton wrist ray. He pointed it at me and I started to get scared, at the blazing sounds of the gun that would reveal me. The gun was soon blazing green with feirce energy.

Then I felt the gun's pain. I feel to my knees, agony spread throughout my body, making my head throb with pain. It was piercing on my chest, like a million needles pushing through my body. The gun was forcing me to change, but i tried to not let it. My will of energy slowed making my mind hazy and my eyelids droop.

Then suddenly I did. At first I thought it was a dream but when I looked down i stared in horror. I looked at where my jeans were suppose to be but was met with black spandex pants and a white belt. Then I heard loud unbelievable gasps from everyone in the building. I forced my head to raise and stare at all the wide eyes in front of me and look down in shame.

Everyone know who I really was now...all thanks to Vlad.

* * *

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for everyone that reviewed! :D

Disclaimer: It's on Chapter 1.

Edited: 10/1/12

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Danny POV**

Just looking over at everyones' faces, made feel somewhat afraid and disappointing. My eyes drifted over to Vlad and locked on him in rage. An idea forming over my head, I turned around, allowing myself to see how hard the cuffs were. Surprisingly they were really large. If I could move my hands out of there I could escape. I moved my wrists slowly so that they wouldn't suspect I was trying to escape. YES!, I thought. I freed myself and now to escape. I looked at Vlad and shot ice beams from my eyes. He stared at me and yelled "Get him!" I jumped and flew above them. Some of the agents shot their guns at me which I dodged carefully and skillfully. Then out of know were another one shot me on the shoulder. I fell on the stage against a wall. I put a shield around me and leaned against the wall to see if there were any injuries on my shoulder. Surely there was one, bleeding on the tip. I looked at it, ectoplasm leaking from the wound and I could tell I would need stiches since it was deep.

My parents looked at me in astonishment. They looked sadden with my mom crying on my dad's shoulder. My sister and my friends looked at me worried. I smiled but my eyes were scared. Then finally my shield gave in. I was floating above them once again and blasted the roof of the building. I flew at incredible speed and ran towards the school. I stopped at an ally way and looked around to make sure nobody was following me. It was only a matter of time when they found me. I turned human and hid next to a dumpster, trying to avoid any attention.

What a good day to get revealed and busted. I have a sigh in my head and looked over my shoulder, making sure the coast was clear.

I looked back at my wound and frowned in disgust. It stopped bleeding but I knew it would get infected. Just looking at the dried blood beginning to stick on my skin gave me small chills. Even with my healing powers it still would need help.

Suddenly, I heard sirens and flashing red lights. I hid more closely near the dumpster in an attempt to hide. Then it stopped near me. I was afraid, why was this happening to me now? Then I saw a bright light and the world went blank.

* * *

I opened my eyes to reveal pitch black. I heard Vlad's annoying voice say, "Thank you for staying put. I know you people must be surprised at this first search of a hybrid but did you see what he could do? He just destroyed the building of City Hall and other objects that belong to the city. But we have captured him for that rampage he had just performed for us. We will transport him to the facility of GIWH(Guys In White Headquarters) which he will be tested on. But don't worry." He paused taking one last glance at the crowd, "He will be locked up so that he never bothers Amity Park. _I promise."_

Those last words frightened me. I wasn't ever going to see the sunlight and I would have to be caged up like an animal. They would kill me there. No doubt about it.

Then the blinds that were covering me from seeing everything around me came off. Everyone's eyes darted towards me, many in a hateful manner.

Taking a look at my appearance, I was in my human self. My blood was showing through my shirt and my black hair was matted with sweat. I looked through the faces of the crowd and found Sam and Tuck with a devastated appearance. _This can't happen. It's like a dream_, I thought.

I stood up, my knees shaking in my pants. I couldn't just sit here, even though I was terrified. One of the agents saw me stand up and clicked a button on the side of his wrist. I felt a shock and screamed in terror, falling back to my knees.

My mom couldn't bear seeing this and yelled for it to stop. As on command Vlad gave a signal by putting up a hand and forcing the man to stop. I fell to my knees patting for breath to fill up my lungs. I saw some students from Casper High look ashamed at themselves and turn away. They tortured me for so long at school but they didn't know what torture really was.

Lifting my head up, my eyes glowed green in anger at the man I hated most. Vlad.

Vlad just smiled in amusement. He have a wave of dismissal, allowing everyone to leave, "That will be all." He announced. He signaled the agents and they pulled the contraption I was trapped in behind the curtains.

One of the agents muttered something about seeing the face on the general, which made me curious. Was the general a nice man? I doubted it and slumped back in my pod.

I was worried at was about to come. I wrapped my arms around my legs and hug my head in my knees. What was going to happen to me? Would they experiment on me? Torture me? Kill my family? I couldn't do anything. I was weak. There was nothing to do but wait. I leaned back on the clear glass and dozed off.

* * *

Sam POV

As Danny flew out of the building, every agent ran outside to catch him. I looked at Jazz and made a move to stand up. She quickly pushed me down and whispered, "No. He can handle himself fine."

I looked at her like she was crazy, and gave her a surprised look, "Did you not see him?" My voice was about to start yelling but I had to calm down since we were in a building with everyone else and it would cause me to get attention, "He was just hit with a gun and is probably bleeding around town. I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"We can do something later, not now though. It would look suspicious."

Vlad stood in front of us and looked completely calm. "Do not worry everyone. The agents were trained for this particular moment. Please just sit here and relax. I also must show you this. This is how we found out this little secret." He reached in his coat and grabbed a remote. He clicked a button and a screen showed up, already prepped up for use. He clicked again and a slideshow came up showing pictures of Danny Phantom.

"This is for the students," Vlad said loudly. He ooking down at the students and back at the slideshow. "Remember when the government came to your school and did DNA tests?" Many nods were given, "Well that was for your school health and we examined it a little closer. We were looking for ecto DNA since Danny Phantom is around your age group. And we found half of it in Daniel Fenton. We asked questions about him incase we were mistaken but many of you replied that you wished you knew the identity of him. Also many of you said that you never see Daniel Fenton and Danny Phantom in the same place. And then we pieced it together." He stopped, looking pleased with himself and looked behind him.

Arrivng was a piece of equipment in the shape of a cylinder with a black fabric on top of it. It could fit at least two men but it was meant for one person giving it enough room to be able to move.

Vlad smiled and looked over at us with a grin, "Thank you for staying put. I know you people must be surprised at this first search of a hybrid but did you see what he could do? He just destroyed the building of City Hall and other objects that belong to the city. But we have captured him for that rampage he had just performed for us. We will transport him to the facility of GIWH(Guys In White Headquarters) which he will be tested on. But don't worry." He paused and looked around at everyone, "He will be locked up so that he never bothers Amity Park. _I promise._"

I shuddered at those words for a moment. He would never do that. They would definately kill him.

Suddenly one of the agents removed the fabric and Danny was there staring at us with sad eyes. He was in his human form and his shirt had sparks blood on it. He started to get up, strength willed into that movement, but soon was shocked down by an agent. His mom yelled out for it to stop and it did that.

Danny fell to his knees and gasped for breath, giving a soft sound of wheezing. He looked at Vlad with his menacing green eyes. Vlad smiled and said, "That will be all."

The agents took Danny to the back of the stage and disappeared.

I couldn't believe this was happening. My best friend was just taken away by government agents. The friend that I thought was cute. I looked at Mrs. Fenton who was crying on Mr. Fenton. Jazz didn't have any emotion at all, but continued to stare at the very spot her brother was in moments ago and Tuck was surprised as me. As everyone left I whispered to Jazz, "Jazz. We gotta get Danny back."

She looked me and replied, "I know. Danny's not liking that chamber thing. I'm going to rescue him. I don't care what you guys say. I don't think that Mom or Dad would stop me. Do you guys want to join me?"

With no hesitation I replied with a yes. I knew that Tucker would say yes cause one he wouldn't let me have all the fun and two Danny's his best friend too.

We walked out with Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and boarded the RV. I called my mom saying I was spending the night with Danny and Tuck at FentonWorks, thank goodness that she didn't go to the meeting. She agreed with me and I hung up.

We soon would get you back Danny. We promise...I promise.

* * *

** Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: It's on Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Sam POV**

As we entered FentonWorks, Mrs. Fenton guided us towards the lab. "I was going to give this to Danny and Jazz in a few days. After we've done testing it." Mrs. Fenton said as we climbed the steps down. "But I don't think I have to give it to Danny. And we don't have enough time." She went to the cabinet and pulled out 3 watches. They looked like normal watches I see everyday, but if you look closely you can see the little Fenton logo on the top of it. "We had material for 3 watches in case something happened to one of them. We have to finish testing them and then we'll leave to save him. But the question is where do we start? In the meantime you guys will go to school and pretend nothing happened." She looked at us sad. "Did you guys know about his secret?"

Jazz breathed and replied "Yes, but he didn't tell me. I saw him transform in an ally. Then later he told me."

Tucker and I both looked at each other and said quickly, "We were both there when it happened." I explained what happened on that day.

Mrs. Fenton looked a bit relaxed. "Mmmhh. I understand why Danny didn't tell us. We must of hurt his ghost side trying to protect him. All that stuff about dissecting ghosts."

Mr. Fenton soon walked in holding melted fudge in a blue bowl, drowning in tears. "We have to save him!" he wailed.

Mrs. Fenton excused us from the lab and sat next to Mr. Fenton trying to comfort him.

Soon Jazz, Tuck, and I walked to Danny's room thinking on the plan to save him. Tucker laid on Danny's bed staring at his PDA which for the first time was off, Jazz pacing around the room and me laying on a wall.

"There must be something here to help us", Jazz muttered searching through Danny's drawers. I suddenly felt a light bulb flicker.

"Wait!" I ran to his closet avoiding his shoes and found his ghost box. I pulled it out and opened it "I forgot about this. Danny had things in this box that could come in handy. Like this." I reached in and pulled out a flyer about the GIW. "This has the location of the top laboratory that they put ghosts in to _dissect._"

We all smiled and ran to the lab to tell Mr. and Mrs. Fenton the good news.

**ONE DAY LATER (MONDAY MORNING)**

Tuck and I walked into the school building. My hand was sweaty and I was nervous. Today we would go to the GIW laboratory to save Danny hopefully we wouldn't be too late.

**Danny POV**

I woke up to a sudden sound. Grabbing to a surrounding I pulled myself up to reveal dim light. I found myself on the floor of a room. The whole room was gray. _Wow surprising for a group called Guys In White_, I muttered. There was a messed up bed probably were I slept, a mirror in the corner and two doors one for the bathroom and another that looked like steal with a little rectangular door. I tried to stand up holding the wall. I marched myself to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My shirt was absolutely clean with no blood stain. Taking my shirt off I examined the spot where I got shot. It was fine, clean with stiches. They_ helped_ me? After all they did to me, they helped?

I heard a knock on the door and the door opened. A agent brought a tray of food holding water, bread and meatloaf. "Eat up" he said as he closed the door.

I looked at the food and felt my appetite burst. I dug into the food like I used to do with Tuck. Tuck. A tear ran down my cheek. I stopped eating and laid on the bed. Sam, Jazz, Mom, Dad.

I pulled the pillow to my face and started sobbing.

**Sam POV**

I tried not to see the other students' faces. My head was hanging down with depression. We arrived at my locker with Tuck just behind me.

"You ready for tonight?" He whispered which I almost didn't catch.

I nodded slowly.

"Good. Let's just get school over with." He said about to turn but jerked to a stop.

Suddenly Dash came walking to us. His expression was outraged. "Hey Foley."

I saw Tucker shiver and looked at me desparate.

"Hey Foley." He repeated.

Tucker got sense of him and looked at Dash. "Yes?"

"Did you see what happened to Fentern? Looks like the Feds have him. I-"

Something happened to Tuck that make him just snap. "OH YEA? HE'S DANNY PHANTOM. WE ALREADY KNEW ABOUT HIS SECRET SINCE WE'RE HIS BEST FRIENDES. LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT HIM. YOU TREATED HIM LIKE CRAP WHEN HE WAS HUMAN. NOW HE'S BEING MORE TORTURED BY PEOPLE. AND WHEN YOU SEE HIM IN GHOST FORM YOU PEOPLE ACT LIKE WEAK FAN GIRLS. HE'S THE SAME PERSON JUST WITH DIFFERENT LOOKS SO GET OVER IT!" Tucker turned and stomped away just as the bell rang.

"Wow. What's his deal?" Dash said as he went for class.

I laughed and went down the hall, the direction of were Tucker stormed off.

* * *

**Review please and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: It's on Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**SAM POV**

Class went by like a breeze. Tucker was still pretty steamed about Dash. But after the bell rang we ran towards FentonWorks, trying not to waste any time. Mrs. Fenton greeted us and soon the RV pulled up in the driveway.

"All aboard!" Mr. Fenton yelled excitedly through the RV's stereo system.

Mrs. Fenton smiled weakly and went to talk to Jazz, Tuck, and I. "Here" She handed us the watches "These are customized for you. All of you have hazmat suits but in different colors. Jazz has orange and blue. Sam has black and purple. And Tucker has gray and red. All your suits have hover boards and are loaded with ecto weapons. To communicate you have something like PDAs in your wrist that shows GPS and ghost locators. I know you guys haven't had practice but you'll get used to it." She smiled confidently.

The FFAV(Family Fenton Assault Vehicle) honked wildly, and the gang boarded.

Mr. Fenton smiled wildly and said "You fellows may wanna buckle your seat beats." He looked to make sure the coordinates were correct. "Cause we'll be there in 30 min."

He clicked the button and the RV started driving quickly across the street, picking up speed and suddenly took off in the air.

**Danny POV**

I shivered in my blanket. _How cold do they keep this place, _I thought. I got out of bed and walked to the mirror. In the reflection I saw a black haired boy with dull blue eyes. He had bags under his eyes from no sleep and his skin was pale white. How long has it been? I was taken Saturday but what day is it now? I heard a knock on the door. Then a weird odor started coming from the ceiling. I fell to my knees. Ghost Gas.

"Good night, Phantom"

* * *

I woke up in a chamber, in my ghost half. I got up and looked around. Machines that I've never seen before. Tables. Tools. Lab. I started pounding on the glass. Then I thought of an idea, why don't I go intangible?

I tried to phase myself through the door but was soon shocked. Crap. Then a door opened. An agent came out but he didn't look like an agent more like a guy in a lab coat. No dark glasses or ecto weapons. Pheww. Don't have to worry about getting shot.

He walked up to me and grinned. "Hello Phantom. Had a nice nap?" This guy reminded me of someone in my childhood.

I nodded to him not able to speak, noticing my throat was dry.

"Good." He dropped a file on a table right next to me and went into another room, disappearing from view.

Feeling sneaky, I examined the file, wanting to know what they had written for me.

_Name: Phantom/Fenton Daniel (Danny)_

_Blood: Halfa Hybrid, Half Ghost 50% Unknown Half Human 50% TypeA DOB: 4/3/1990_

_Status: Hero of Amity Park(Ghost) Freshman(Human)_

_Parents: Mother, Maddie Fenton(Ghost Hunter) Father, Jack Fenton(Ghost Hunter)_

_Siblings: Jazmine Fenton R:W_

_Features_

_Hair: Black (Human) White (Ghost) Eyes: Blue (Human) Green (Ghost)_

_Other: Prince of Ghost Zone, Powerful, Smart, Can escape Vertic4 Compound(L9)_

My eyes locked on the words "Prince of Ghost Zone". Ha they must got me confused with some other fruitloop. I sat down while the doors where the agent come from, opened. There stood Vlad looking at me with a frown.

"Hello Daniel."

I stared at him with anger. "Hey fruit loop."

He looked at me keeping his cool. "How are you?"

"What do you think?" I started pointing to the chamber I was in. "Why did you do it?"

"I didn't do anything. Believe me I wasn't going to reveal your secret. But the Guys in White did search through your schools DNA College Test. They told me and I had to reveal it or they would shoot and arrest you worse than Saturday. Believe me."

Vlad's eyes look sincere. He wasn't lying. "Can you let me out then?"

"No. I'm sorry I can't. They know I'm here, if you escape then they will know it was me. Besides, I kind of like this. But I saw your family. There coming at this very moment to save you. I know you will escape. The Guys in White may be strong but they only won because it was you against reinforcements and the element of surprise. But you will win." He smiled with confidence. "Good luck Daniel," He whispered as he phased through the door.

I sat there stunned. But at least I knew that my family was coming that I wasn't left alone. I just had to wait. I laid back on the chamber and started to relaxed. Soon I would be home.

**Sam POV**

"There!" I pointed to a tall building labeled GIW Laboratory. We landed half a mile away and Jazz stayed behind for a getaway from this place. We ran with our boards along with Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Then we arrived at the building. I clicked a button on my watch and turned invisible. I ran behind an agent and followed him quietly to the entrance of the building along with everyone else. We tip toed past the guards and found am electronic directory (Tucker, Who by the way was acting like a little girl when he saw it) and found Danny in level 4 room 103. We went up the stairs and located room 103. "Danny Phantom" was glowing on top of the door. Tucker pushed me inside following.

I gasped at the sight. There were machines all over the place with devices and IV hooks. I saw a chamber at the end of the room. I walked slowly taking everything in. Then I saw him. I almost yelled at the sight of him. Danny.

Danny was sleeping peacefully leaning against the wall, smiling, his hands on his stomach. I tapped the glass quietly but no response. I saw a button that said "Open." I tapped it and the door slid open quietly. Danny was still sleeping, drooling on his suit. I giggled. I tapped his nose and saw him open his bright green eyes. "Huh?" He whined, half asleep.

"Come on big boy." I started dragging him.

He smiled at me and yawned, "I knew you guys would come."

Danny stood up on me fixing his matted hair and followed me and Tuck. Mrs. Fenton saw him and hugged him with all her might. She put one finger on her lips and ran towards the stairs. We started running but then heard an alarm. "Attention: Ghost, Danny Phantom is loose. Repeat. Danny Phantom is loose."

"Oh great," Danny muttered.

Agents approached us and started to shoot as us wearing googles that probably Danny appeared and froze them with his ice ray. "Keep going!" He yelled.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone's trying to run out on us. Don't think so Phantom. Get him." Danny looked up at a muscular guy that seemed to be in charge, since he was barking orders to the agents in every direction. While Danny was distracted in amusement, something blasted him to the end of the room.

"Danny" I screamed.

Danny got up and flew to us. His eyes were brighter now and he had a grin. "Don't underestimate me." He duplicated himself so now there were 2 Dannys. One of them created a shield around us and the other look a breath. "Cup your ears!" I yelled. Everyone did as so and Danny soon unleashed his Ghostly wail. Walls were destroyed and agents were flying back.

After a few seconds Danny stopped. His clone disappeared while the real Danny fell to his knees and turned human. I heard him gasp for air. The agents weren't fighting back, they were all gone into the debris . Time to go.

I told Mrs. Fenton and she nodded. I looked at my watch and found a thermos setting on it. I zapped Danny hoping that he would be sucked in, and he disappeared. "Let's go!" I looked through my watch and sent a message to Jazz to start up the RV. Tuck and I got on our hover boards with Mr. and Mrs. Fenton riding with me and Tuck. We flew out of the building and found Jazz.

We hopped on the RV and I looked behind us. Danny's wail destroyed the bottom part of the building and I was surprise it was still up.

_Danny!_ I forgot about him. I pressed a button and Danny appeared on a seat. He was still dozing. His skin was pale and his hair was pressed on his face covering his eyes. Mrs. Fenton kissed him on the forehead and went to the front. I looked at Danny. He was so relaxed like nothing ever happened. Tuck looked at me and smiled. I hugged him. We finally finished our mission saving Danny.


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: It's on Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Sam POV**

I sat down relaxed. We've saved Danny from the Guys in White. No doubt they would hunt him down. But now he would have his family for support. I was staring at the sky when I heard a yawn. Tucker was asleep next to me and Jazz was in the back. I saw Danny open his bright big eyes slightly and saw me staring me and patted the seat next to him as I moved towards him. He wrapped his hands around me and I felt his warmth.

"I missed you." He said quietly.

"So did I." I hugged him tighter.

"Sam when we get back I have to ask you something." I smiled at him. His voice was perfect ringing in my ears.

I nodded at him. Mrs. Fenton came from the front and sat right where I used to sit.

"Hello Danny." She said smiling.

"Hi Mom." He took his hands off me and hugged his mom.

"Don't think you're off the hook. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know, I owe you and Dad some explanations. A lot of them." He rubbed his neck.

"Oh and here." She got something that looked like a bottle with a needle. Inside was pure green.

"Ecto-Dejector?" He asked.

"Yes. The one your Dad made." She gave it to him and kissed him one more time. "We'll be there in 5 min. We're already in Amity Park."

Danny and I both nodded and Mrs. Fenton went to the front.

**Danny POV**

Soon we arrived. Sam woke up Jazz and I woke up Tucker. We gathered our things from the RV and marched our ways in the house. After we settled, I said I wanted all of us in the living room.

"Ok I know a lot's been happening during the last few days. I can assure you that I'm positively ok." I said firmly.

Everyone eyed each other nervously at my statement.

"There are a lot of things that happened to me that you guys don't know of, like my clone Dani." I said with hesitation.

"Your clo-?" Mom started.

"Let me finish please." I interrupted.

Mom stopped and listened.

"It all started with the Fenton Portal. You guys know when it wouldn't work? Well I couldn't stand watching you guys sad so I fixed it myself. I was with Sam and Tucker that time. I put on that jumpsuit you gave me for my birthday. I kinda took off your picture cause on I didn't want you on my chest and two who knew I would become a ghost? But my whole DNA changed so my hair is white and my eyes are green. And the suit changed color. Lucky me. But I never meant to hurt anyone just try to help out with ghost fighting." He stopped. "But you guys always pushed me out of the way. I was proud of but just a little hurt. But things are bigger than that. Well since you know my secret you should know his secret. Vlad Masters, your old pal he's actually Vlad Plasmius, the Wisconsin ghost. We made a deal that I wouldn't give away his secret if he didn't do that to mine. But months later another ghost hunter, Valerie from school she was hunting me. Vlad was trying to make a clone of me. But he created something like me, younger and female. Her name is Danielle Phantom and she's exactly like me. That reminds me," I said looking at Sam and Tucker "We have to find her. Anyway things happened. More ghosts attacked and my human life been slipping. I only get a couple of hours to sleep and stay up all night to catch ghosts. My grades are slipping. I-I try to be ok but I can't do this for long. And now that everyone knows my secret, Guys in White are going to attack more often and I have to deal with fan mobs. It's just.." I looked away. I felt like the worlds weight was off my shoulders but still some remained.

"Oh Danny. Why didn't you tell us?" Mom said comfortly, rubbing my shoulder.

"I was. But you guys kept threatening about ripping ghosts molecule by molecule. I could find the courage to tell you."

"Danny we could have helped you. We would have never hurt you if we only knew."

"I know," I hugged my mom and dad and whispered, "I love you guys."

Mom got up and went to the kitchen, "I know you guys are hungry. Don't lie to me you need your energy. Here I'll make PB&J."

"Ok Mom." I looked at Sam, "I still need to talk to you." I grabbed her hand and turned into a ghost, turning intangible and phasing through the ceiling landing on the roof.

"What is it Danny?" Sam asked gently.

I went to the edge of the roof and sat. Sam followed me and copied.

"Danny?"

Suddenly I leaned in close and kissed Sam. It was no fake kiss it was the purest. I felt a spark when her lips touched mine. I closed my eyes and leaned closer. I rapped my arms around her waist picked her from the floor and she had her hands around my neck. I broke apart smiling.

She stared at me, astonished.

"Sam you know that ring I gave you? It wasn't for Valerie it was for you." I said staring in her violet eyes.

"I know I found out a few weeks ago."

I smiled at her and reached in my pocket for the ring. "I was going to give it to you on Saturday but I got kidnapped. So here goes. Sam, will you go out with me?"

She looked at me crying, "Yes."

I kissed her again but this one was shorter than the last. I heard my mom yell for us and I carried Sam to the kitchen for snacks.

* * *

**AWWWW looks like Danny and Sam are together! Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer: It's on Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Danny POV**

First day of school for me since my secret was revealed. Don't really want to go but have to. I changed into my regular shirt and jeans with my backpack. I grabbed an apple saying that I wasn't really hungry and left to meet my girlfriend and best friend.

I greeted my friends in front of the school. I heard a warning bell from the building warning us for 5 min. "We better go guys." I said.

We walked into the high school. First thing I notice. Everyone's staring at me. I can't help it if I was taken to a secret laboratory to be dissected with.

"Don't worry Danny. You can make it through the school day. I believe in you." Sam said as she pecked me on the lips.

I nodded and walked to Lancer's room.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

I changed into my Gym uniform and grunted. _Man do I hate gym_. Sam came out of the locker room on the other side. She hugged me and went to her seat. I sat next to Tucker who gave me thumbs up.

I nodded and watched as Ms. Tetsslaft said we were playing basketball. She gave the balls to Dash and Quan and ran to a bleacher to observe us.

We started to play basketball when the floor started rumbling. Couldn't be an earthquake but a ghost attack. My ghost sense went off._ Yep I was right._ Most of the students ran behind the bleachers. We ran to then so I could hide with them and use the element of surprise.

Then a shadow appeared. A form was stablalizing and a girl was there. Well woman she looked young about 30 in human years. She had white hair tied in a ponytail and her bangs coming out of the end, green eyes and a black and white outfit. But hers didn't have my logo on it. It had like C and P.

She stepped on the floor and tried to locate someone. She stopped where I was. She opened her mouth and called, "Come out little one."

I knew she was talking to me. I didn't trust her but something urged me to come forward.

Her eyes sparkled at me and said "Come on. Transform" Her voice was calming and relaxing, as if I heard it before.

I frowned at her but looked at her closer. She looked like me a bit. I smiled confidently and suddenly 2 rings appeared in the middle of my body. I was soon Danny Phantom.

She smiled and raised her hand. A portal appeared in the middle of the gym. Everyone looked as astonished as me. _Come, let's go_, a voice said. I started to go into the portal. Then I stopped myself.

"What about my friends?" I asked before she stepped into the portal.

"Oh yes. You need your friends," She giggled "You may bring them along."

Sam and Tucker got up from there hiding places and ran to me. I smiled at them and they entered the portal along with the ghost. I looked behind me at the surprised students staring at me. I smiled turned towards the portal and entered.

I soon found myself in the Ghost Zone with the female ghost, Sam, and Tucker.

"I have much to explain to you. And you friends deserve to know to." She said quietly.

She flew up and looked back at us. "Come on and fly."

I looked at Sam and Tucker and said, "You do know I'm caring everyone right?"

She looked at me and looked stupid, "Oh man. I keep forgetting. Here" She waved her hands and Sam and Tucker where glowing green. And then white. And then it disappeared. "I've gave you flying abilities, but they're temporary. They will wear of when you leave the ghost zone. But you will need help." She came towards Sam and helped her to fly. I went to Tucker and helped him.

Soon they were flying but with a little trouble. We were following the mystery ghost around the Ghost Zone.

"Ok first things first. My name is Clarisse Phantom. I'm the queen of the Ghost Zone." I stopped in my tracks. Everyone noticed I stopped and flew to me. "What's wrong?" Clarisse asked.

"I was taken by the government and when I was in that chamber an agent left a file on the counter. It said I was the prince of the Ghost Zone." Sam looked at me if I was crazy.

"You never mentioned that."

"I thought they confused me with someone else and it didn't come to mind." I blinked.

"It's true. You are the prince of the ghost zone. You're my ghost boy. Think about you powers. You think you could actually get the power you call your "Ghostly Wail" and other ghost couldn't. You got that power because you have royal powers. Every ghost born with royal blood from the ancient spirits has a special power that no one else had or will have. It's your own personal power. And you have a sibling. You know your clone, Dani? Well she's your sister. Vlad didn't tell you that she was a ghost like you. But Vlad did something to her that unstabalized her." Clarisse said with a smile. So this lady was my ghost mom? She started flying followed by us.

"I bet your wondering what happened when you got your powers. Before you entered your parent's portal, you had some ghost DNA that connected you with your ghost side and your ghost side has some human DNA. You probably think that your real side was human but it's actually your ghost side. But anyway when you turned it on the portal your ghost side was called and so were you. But something bad happened to. You lost your ghost memory." She stopped and caught her breath. "I was going to help you but Vlad."

"VLAD!" I interrupted.

"Yes. He k-k-killed me when you were young. I was dead. You and Danielle somehow pulled yourself together during that time with some help with other ghosts. But ghosts can die. They just become something other than a ghost, a spirit. When you got your ghost side, I sent a message to Skulker to tell the other ghosts to train you. Attack you so you could gain knowledge about your powers and the ghosts who live there. But then some things were complicated. Vlad attacked he knew about your ghost side but not that your human side had control. He was very skillful. But the ghosts trained you well and you defeated him. The spirits said it wasn't my time to die yet. They said I could come to you when you were desperate. After you saved the planet." She hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead and stopped at a door.

"One question. If I'm really a ghost, how am I a human?"

"Good question. Some ghosts can half a human part but most don't. You had it so did Danielle. But I didn't approve of it. I wanted you and Dani with me. But I knew you had to. You couldn't live here with no friends or excitement. Your adventurous side couldn't just take it. You wanted fun. So I let you." My mom stopped at a door and opened it. We all stepped inside shocked. The place was so huge like a castle but we were just in the living room.

"Woah. This is where you live?" I stared at her in amazement.

"Where you live to." She smiled at us. "You guys are invited to come here anytime. I just wanted to show you, your home. Don't worry I'll find Danielle and I'll tell her what I just told you guys."

After a couple minutes looking around I wandered for my room. I found it on the 2 level and entered with Sam and Tucker behind my back. I was surprise to see what I found there. I saw posters of ghosts, and a couple of wanted ghost flyers. I found another poster of NASA. "Wow how did I know about NASA if I was a ghost?"

"Maybe you wandered around Earth and found some pictures. Cause like your human self loves space." Tucker said excitedly.

"Mmmhhh.." Sam said sarcastically.

"We better go soon. Time doesn't stop in the Ghost Zone," I chuckled.

We flew down the stairs and told my mom that we were going. "Oh ok Honey. I'll visit for your 16th birthday. I'll have a surprise for you." Mom smiled to me and created a portal "Here is a portal to Casper High. I'll see you soon" She waved goodbye to us as we left through the portal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I appreciate this so much. I thought nobody would like this story, but it seems like lots do. Sorry for not posting much, have been busy with school 0_0. Any enjoy. **

**Ps. Before I forget. I will post stories every Tuesday and Friday(hopefully).**

**Chapter 7**

**Danny POV**

We landed safely on the ground in the middle of the football field. I phased us into the gym building changing back into our school clothes. I phased us out again and landed in the front of the school. We started walking to my house so we could discuss this with Jazz.

"Do you believe her Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yes. She said everything realistically. She knew everything about me. Plus I saw it on my file in the laboratory. I believe her."

"You sure?"

"Sam! If he believes her let him. Plus I believe her too. She looked exactly like Danny. And she's showed us proof." Tucker exclaimed.

We kept quiet during the walk. Sam's mom called her and she had to go home, kissing me and walking into the house. Tucker's dad received exciting news about his job and was walking home to see him. So I was walking alone to my house.

I entered the door, and saw my mom dad and Jazz hugging me to death.

"Someone told me that you were taken by a ghost 3rd pd. Is this true?" Jazz yelled.

"Yeah about that I have to talk to you guys about that." I said sitting on the couch. I told them the whole story about my ghost mom and about me. They looked stunned but understood completely.

"That can explain everything. No wonder nobody could copy the half human, half ghost trick." My mom muttered.

"Yeah. Well I'm going to take a nap. I'm tired as crap." I ran to my room and dozed off.

**Sam POV**

After my mom was giving me a speech about worrying sick, I went to my room and logged on my computer hoping Danny was online. _Dang he's not online. _ I dialed his number hoping he would pick up but was declined. _He must be telling his parents about today or sleeping. _I sat there and then I got a chat message.

_Message from Dash Baxter: Hey Sam. I need to talk to you about something._

I didn't want to be a jerk and not answer it so I did.

_Sam Manson: What is it Dash? And why are you talking to me?_

_Dash Baxter: Does Danny like parties?_

_Sam Manson: Yeah he does. Why?_

_Dash Baxter: The whole student council agreed to do a party tomorrow for him, you and your other friend. Since you guys saved us several times. _

_Sam Manson: Why did you guys tell me if it's a surprise party?_

_Dash Baxter: Cause we need you guys to bring him in on the right time. We're using the Spring Dance money for all the decorations._

_Sam Manson: Smart. Ok did you tell Tucker? _

_Dash Baxter: Why don't you tell him. I have to rush back to school and help with the food. Meet me tomorrow 30min earlier than you go to school so we could plan this out. OK?_

_Sam Manson: Ok. Bye._

I logged of chat and called Tucker about the party. He was siked and said he would pick me up from the house. I smiled and laid in bed. Surprise Danny!

**Danny POV**

"WAKE UP DANNY!" Jazz yelled opening the door and waking me up.

I started to groan.

"Come on Danny, don't be a loser!" Jazz said smiling.

I got up to look at her and my eyes flashed green.

Jazz laughed at me and left.

"Great" I muttered. I got out of bed grabbed my towel and my clothes and took a shower. After combing my matted hair I ran down stairs and gave my mom a hug, picked up some juice and started drinking

"Hello sweety. Oh and Happy Birthday 16th!" My mom exclaimed. I looked at her and spit my juice out.

"Its my b-birthday?" I totally forgot about it.

"Yes." My mom looked at me confused.

"Oh I didn't know.." I chuckled.

"Oh well you don't want to be late for school."

"Ok." I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door.

**Sam POV**

"And here's the gym." Dash opened the door and my eyes opened in amazement. There were tables filled with food and a humungous cake that everyone in the school could eat.

"He's going to be so happy." Dash said smiling.

"Does that cake say Happy Birthday?" Tucker said.

"Yeah today's his birthday."

I stared at Tuck and we left saying that we would be back.

"How did I forget it was his birthday? And I'm his girlfriend!" I screamed. I had to buy him something. I searched through my locker finding a credit card.

"Is that a credit card?" Tucker asked dazed.

"Yeah my parents gave it to me for emergencies. And right now this is one!" I grabbed Tucker and headed towards the mall.

**Danny POV**

I can't believe I almost forgot my birthday. I hope Sam and Tucker haven't forgotten it. I walked wondering when I would see Danielle or my ghost mom. I approached Casper High and saw Sam and Tucker running to me hugging me to death. Sam kissed me on the lips and handed me a present. I opened it and found keys.

"What are the keys for?" Sam smiled at me and shushed me. She put the keys in my pocket and rushed me in the building. The bell rang and we entered class. I was surprise to see only a few people in class.

"John Jinkin! Where is everyone?" Mr. Lancer said loudly.

The speakers in the room suddenly came alive "Good morning everyone. I hope everyone had a good morning and I would like all the class to report to the gym. Everyone report to the gym. Thank you"

I looked at Sam and Tucker and went out the door. Sam stopped and ran back, forgetting her backpack. Then we arrived in the front of the gym. Sam kissed me and said Happy Birthday. She kicked the door open and I looked at them astonished. Every single person in the school was there. There was so much food and a gigantic cake. In one corner there was presents, but all around the room was decorations of _me._

Everyone was chanting my name. Not my ghost name, my human name. I smiled. Dash came up to me and hi-fived me. "This is for you. For all you did to us. Thanks Fenton." I grinned.

"Let's enjoy this!" I yelled.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

We were playing football in the field. I was playing with the football team, with everyone cheering us on.

It was closer to the end of the day, and I was getting a little excited.

We ran out introducing ourselves and ran in to get changed. I went to grab my clothes and ran to a stall but something blurred and I found myself on the floor, blinded.

**Sam POV**

_Finally!_ The team came out to play but I couldn't locate Danny. No person was waving at me. Just when they were about to play, green ecto energy was shot in the middle of field. An agent as there looking at us. More agents came out of the locker room with Danny in his human self, struggling for breath by a piece of tape, looking at us with shocked and innocent eyes. Helicopters were flying onto the field. The football players panicked and ran towards us.

One of the agents pushed Danny on the ground, brought out a gun and stood tall. I couldn't bear to watch this madness. I looked at Tucker and nodded firmly. He agreed and we ran to the back and jumped off the bleachers. I clicked my watch and quickly transformed into my purple and black suit. Tucker followed. We landed with our hover board and ran into action.

**Danny POV**

I looked at the crowd as everyone stared with shock. _Knew these guys wouldn't stop hunting me or well…embarrassing me, _I signed but chocked on the tape on my mouth. Sam stared at me with evil eyes. She looked at Tucker and ran to the back, jumping off the bleachers. _Please hurry guys. I don't think I have much time._

**I know it isn't Tuesday but you guys need a story! The next chapter will have a lot of action, I hope. Thanks for all the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

**Danny POV**

"This is what happens when an _experiment_ doesn't listen to us."

Pain was bursting through my back. I fell on my belly, trying to scream but the tape covering the sounds and cuffs preventing me to use any of my powers. The agent chuckled a tiny laugh. And shot again. This time it was louder. Pain was seeping through my body, hurting every single muscle in the process.

"Get away from him!" a familiar voice screamed. Sam.

She threw grenades at the agents carefully not hitting me. Tucker ran beside me and tried to remove the cuffs. He was angered, unable to break it.

"Mmmmm" I said my mouth still covered.

Tucker looked at me stupid. "Oh yeah." Hitting his head and tearing the tape carefully.

"Finally." I said, my mouth a little sore. "But I still can't turn ghost."

"Don't worry about it." Tucker said with confidence. Suddenly his body was flying across the field away from me.

"TUCKER!" I yelled.

"Shush Ghost Kid." And I fell into unconsciousness.

**Sam POV**

I saw Tucker's body fling across me. I was about to yell to him but was shot in the gut with a gun. I picked myself up and threw another grenade. I flew up above everyone and noticed everyone was evacuating from the field. I saw Valerie get into action and shot her pink gun towards the helicopters destroying one in the process. I just knew we were going to lose and Danny was going to be the government's again.

I saw an agent grab a purple bottle and stick it into Danny. Danny's eyes began to close and stopped fidgeting. They grabbed him and started to drag him to the remaining copter. I shot the ground before they placed him. The agents dropped him on the ground and shot their guns. I drew a shield but something happened that made me fly back. Valerie flew crazy fast towards the agents and grabbed Danny. But the agents soon threw a ghost rope that tied Valerie and make her fly down towards me. I felt a rope tug at me and I found myself on the ground.

Valerie and I fell to our knees in front of the Guys in White with Tucker beside me, Danny curled in a ball moaning. "Now, now children. I know you must be upset about your ghost friend but he is an experiment. Nothing else but a bother. He will be studied." The general said grinning.

**Danny POV**

I woke up groaning on the ground, the general taking to my friends.

"Take him."

Something just snapped at me. My eyes were glowing green. I stood up and broke the rope binding my hands. I changed in to my ghost ego and echoed, "You will not take me… You will never take me... You CANT TAKE ME!" Suddenly my ghostly wail was launched destroying the remaining helicopter and making the agents fly.

I stopped and finally saw the damage. I don't regret anything they did to me. I ran to Valerie, Tuck and Sam and blasted the rope. They stood up surprised.

"Wow, anger issues?" Tucker laughed.

I glared at him, now noticing my ghost sense. I looked up and saw a portal. There standing was Mom(ghost mom), Danielle, and Clockwork? They flew to me and took in the damage.

"Wow Danny. Anger issues?" Dani said.

"Ha ha, Tuck already said that." I said stubborn.

"So how's my baby?" my mom said with excitement.

I shrugged at looked at Clockwork. "What's up time man?"

Clockwork showed no emotion and grunted, "Don't try it Danny. I came with your mother and sister because there is a warning I must give you. Vlad Plasmius will return."

"VLAD PLASMIUS? How is he a threat?" I interrupted. What does he mean Vlad will return? He never left.

"He will disappear soon enough and return with an army." Vlad creating an army?

"Why? Why would he try to attack his city?"

"You will make a bad decision that will force him to hide and attack in force with backup. Even though there are ghosts that respect you and your family there is also some ghosts that are plain evil. Like you evil self." I stared at him in shock. My evil self is coming back to kill me? Oh no.

"Danny are you ok? You seem pale." Sam said worried.

"I'm o-ok."

"I know what you must be thinking. That your evil self will come to kill you? No that will not happen soon enough. You are safe for now." He smiled and turned into a kid. "I must go now. Thank you for your time and remember my warning. Time in." A portal appeared beside him and soon vanished.

My mom looked at me and smiled. "Here's your 16th birthday present." She nodded at Dani and I smiled. I flew to them and hugged them in respond.

"Thanks mom." I looked over at Valerie, Sam and Tucker who seemed clueless. I laughed and changed to human. "I think we better go." I ran to them and followed by Dani. I waved by to my mom who disappeared in another portal.

I grinned at them, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know. The whole day was ruined by the Guys in White. How about I show you, your present from me and Tucker and then head to the Nasty Burger?" Sam said excited. I nodded and was guided by Sam and Tucker who was pulling my hand. I'm not sure who blindfolded me but I found myself staring at a mustang beside the school. I reacted at Sam and Tucker who nodded and Sam who was pointing at my pocket. I pulled out the key and jumped in the car. I turned it on and gasped as it came alive.

"Really? Where did you get this? How did you afford it?" My mouth still opened.

"My credit card. It was for emergencies. And this was! It was at the mall. I was planning to buy it earlier but kinda slipped my mind. I know you always wanted it!" I hugged her and kissed her on the lips still shocked by this. I jumped up and down like a boy wanting candy and told everyone to get in. It was a tight fit but everyone had their own seat. I grinned at them and turned on the car.

I drove carefully to the Nasty Burger, since I still didn't have my license. We ran inside and jumped in a booth. Sam said she was ordering and went up to order for us. After a few minutes of waiting I started getting impatient from hunger. Sam smiled and sat next to me and whispered " Happy Birthday." Suddenly everyone started singing happy birthday. We got our food and was thanked by the people of Amity Park. Valerie and Tucker decided to walk home so instead I drove Sam home kissing her good bye and all that left was Dani.

"So Dani. Where you been lately?"

"Big cities." She said with a big smile.

"So did mom tell you? I was surprised too."

"Yeah. She told me. I was so surprise but at least I know that I'm not a clone." She giggled. "And that your my big brother!"

I smiled and reached out to give her an arm hug. She returned it and I finally reached the house. I parked the car on the side of the street and locked it after we exited. Dani ran inside eagerly and I followed.

Dad was sitting on the sofa watching the news about Casper High's attack. He looked at me sternly, "You ok Danny-boy?" I nodded and looked at the TV. I was unconscious being dragged in the direction of a helicopter. Sam shot the ground in front of the agents carrying me and stopped. Then the TV went blurry and came back to the spokeswoman on the air. Dani held me tight. I brushed her hair with my hand and told her not to worry. I told dad that she's staying in the guest room. He nodded and left us alone. I brought her up and I felt a pain soar up my stomach. I put my hand up on it and tried to ignore it. I walked into the room and told her to take a shower and some towels are in the closet. I gave her some of my sweatpants that I never got rid of and were kinda small and a shirt from when I was 6th grade. I left into my room and noticed the pain stopped. _Must have been something I ate. _I shook it off and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reviews. I hope this story gets interesting!**

**Chapter 9**

I woke up with deep pain in my stomach and ran to the bathroom and next thing I know I'm near the toilet seeing vomit. I closed my eyes and laid on the floor near the sink cabinet. _What did I eat? _I started moaning and my mom ran in with a worried expression.

"Oh my Gosh. Danny! Oh honey are you ok?" I nodded but winced in pain. I fell on the ground screaming. My mom yelled for dad and Dani came into the room scared. I tried to smile but it felt more like a cry. Dad grabbed me and took me to the lab putting some ice on my head. I curled in a ball clutching my stomach. Mom took a DNA sample and examined it with a microscope.

"Oh my." Mom said stressed.

"What is it, Maddie?" Dad said with worry.

"Danny's DNA has a drug in it. Well it's not qualified as a drug for humans. For ghosts yes. Its causes extreme pain to a ghost's system and when its first introduced it causes dizziness or sleep. Unfortunately it's already in his system so we can't get rid of it. Don't worry Danny it lasts for 24 hours. You probably have it for 8 hours. But you need to calm down and don't move. Jack take Danny to the sofa and give him some aspirin. You're going to be ok honey." I relaxed a bit but the pain was still welling up. Dad took me to the sofa and put the ice on my head. He gave me some water which relaxed me a bit. I felt a little better and slept.

**Dani POV**

I looked at Danny with concern. He was sleeping peacefully but his face was pale. He was still curled up and clutching the blanket. I sat next to him and patted his hair. _He does so much, but he always gets hurt. I wonder if his sister tries hard to protect him._

As If on command, Jazz walked into the room and was shocked. She went up to Danny and touched his check, she looked at me and smiled weakly. I nodded and told her what happened last night.

"I wish I was there to help him. I left early to go to the college for school work." She looked sad. She went to the kitchen stomping.

_Maybe one day this will be all over. You'll be with Sam. No more ghost attacks. And you won't have to worry about your ghost side. Maybe one day. _

**Sam POV**

I started walking to FentonWorks with Tucker who already met up with me at my place. Jazz texted us about Danny and we ran to see right away.

We arrived at Danny's house and knocked on the door. Dani opened up and smiled excitedly. She put her finger to her lips, "Shhhh. Danny's asleep. Come in." We came in and saw Danny face towards the sofa and back to us clutching a blanket and moaning.

"Don't worry about that. He's been doing that all morning. It's giving me a headache." Dani started to sit down at a table and we followed. She got a cup of juice and started drinking it.

I heard a sound coming from the living room and Danny was standing there with hair in his eyes, bags forming and the blanket on him like a cape. He smiled small and sat next to me. "Hey guys." His voice hoarse and eyes dull.

"Danny you should really stop moving. Remember what mom said about the drug." Dani said getting up to help him back.

He waved her away and replied "I know. But I don't want to be a bum on the sofa." He chuckled softly, probably avoiding getting pain.

Mrs. Fenton walked in and frowned at the sight of Danny, "Danny, you really shouldn't be here. You should be in the sofa." She pointed at the direction of it and suddenly Danny fell.

I ran to catch him just in time. He was shaking and cold. Mrs. Fenton took him to the sofa, and started patting his belly. He started whining and we had to hold him down. Mrs. Fenton got some aspirin and put it down Danny's throat. He started to relax and stopped moaning. Finally we could let go of him without him fighting back. Dani pushed us up the stairs into Danny's room.

"What drug?" I said loudly.

"Did those agents give Danny something? During that football game?" Dani said with concern.

"Yeah it was purplish. Is that, that drug?" I looked at her with worry.

"Yes. Its like a drug for ghosts. Its creates random pain and some dozing. But nothing dangerous." Dani smiled with confidence.

"Good. Now what you guys want to do now?" Tucker said with big eyes.

"Video games?" We all said together.

**Vlad POV**

What can I do to finally destroy Daniel? I don't want to kill him immediately. I want him to die a slow and painful death. But that stupid child keeps ruining my plans along with his friends. How many ghosts in the Ghost Zone hate Daniel? Undergrowth…Vortex…whom else? Guys in White. That's it. Finally. I can go into hiding and finally destroy him.

I paced around my mansion and staring at paintings to ease myself. I grinned and ran into the Ghost Zone coming back in full revenge.

**Danny POV**

I woke up to loud voices. I stood up and listened carefully "Oh yes! I told you I won" Tucker? I yawned and turned intangible. I phased through the ceiling and found myself staring at Dani, Sam, and Tucker playing my system. I smiled and flew up crossed legged above them. I watched them play and after 10 minutes I spoke.

"Wow, you guys know how to make a sleepy ghost wake." I yawned. They all looked at me shocked. "I've been up for the past 15 minutes. You guys didn't think of me?"

Sam smiled and went up to me, kissing me on the lips. I did the same and stopped from breath. My eyes were wide with laughter. I flew down, my legs touching the floor. "Come on!" I ran down quickly and turned invisible.

"Danny? Come on, that's no fair. You have ghost powers!" Tucker whined.

I turned visible and sat down. I drowned myself on orange juice and giggled in laughter from them still staring. "Will you stop staring?" I smirked at them.

"Wow your sleep must have been good. To get you in that spirit again." I grinned at Tucker and stopped drinking.

"Oh yeah? Well meet us in the park in an hour. I need to get ready. I feel like a mess." They both agreed and left soon enough.

I ran upstairs and took a shower. I put on my favorite t-shirt and a pair of brand new jeans. I ran downstairs and told my parents to that I would be leaving. They agreed and handed Dani a few aspirins. Soon enough we were at the park having the time of our lives.

**Thanks for all reviews :D Lets go Danny! xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Man am I clumsy! I know I made a couple of mistakes and ive forgotten to get rid of them before I posted. Thanks for all reviews. (: This is kinda of a funny post..with a little hate.**

**Chapter 10**

**Danny POV**

Flying sure does make everything better. I could fly forever if I didn't have people holding me down. Touching the clouds and breaking the law of physics.

"Come on Danny. Stop flying! We have to go to school soon." I looked down at my sister, Jazz, who kept shouting for me to go down, and stuck my tongue out.

"You're just jealous that you can't naturally fly! WHEE!" I did a flip and did my sister a favor flying down.

"Finally! Here's your backpack." Jazz handed it to me and I slung it on my back.

I squinted and looked at Jazz's face, "Oh what's that?" I said pointing to Jazz's face.

"What?" She looked confused, and then I flicked her nose.

"Nothing!" I yelled as I ran down the street.

"Daniel Fenton! Come back here so I can kill you!" She screamed, "I thought you were mature than this!"

"I may be a hero, but that doesn't mean I can't make my own fun." My voice echoed away as I started flying. _Haha sucker. _

I arrived at school in no less than 5 minutes. Sam and Tucker were already there greeting me.

"Jazz texted me what you did. Really dude?" Tucker said with laughter.

"Well yeah. I need some fun in my life. Heroes need excitement." I grinned. I started to run to Mr. Lancer and phased in him. I, as Mr. Lancer, walked to Sam and Tucker "Hello students. I am lame old Mr. Lancer!" I started to dance weirdly and I got the attention of every student in the front of the school. I phased out of Mr. Lancer and stood next to Sam and Tucker, turning visible and human.

Everyone started laughing at him, and Mr. Lancer gained consciousness.

"What in the house? What are all your children laughing at?" He said strictly as the bell rang.

Everyone still continued to laugh and walked to class. We followed them in the crowd so Mr. Lancer wouldn't suspect it was me.

"Nice Danny." Tucker said smiling, making thumps up. We arrived at 1st pd, Mr. Lancers room. We ran to our seats just as Mr. Lancer walked in.

He eyed me, "Mr. Fenton, I know you did that in the courtyard. Detention."

I made a fake sad face and replied, "Aww. Come on Lancer. I thought I was your friend. You wouldn't give me a detention. Would you?"

"You maybe Danny Phantom but it doesn't mean you can't get punished." He wrote something on his desk and handed me the paper. "Here Fenton."

I whined at the paper and slouched in my seat. Dash and the A-list laughed at me but I ignored them. I started to kick my feet and Mr. Lancer turned to me. "Danny if you don't stop then I will put you in the office!"

I nodded and winked. "Then do it. Won't hurt me. Been through worse." I got up and started to walk to the office. After I left the class room door I turned invisible and popped my head through the door seeing Mr. Lancer call the office telling them that I would arrive soon. I chuckled and Mr. Lancer turned to me even thought I was invisible. "Fenton!" I ran down the hall turned visible and knocked on the office door. Principal Ishiyama pulled me in the office and made me sit in a chair I haven't seen since I was 9 years old. She sat at her desk and looked at me with a stern face.

"What's wrong Danny? Why are you causing Mr. Lancer so much trouble?" She eyed me.

"What? Can't I have my own fun. Man every day I have to be cooped up in something that's so _boring_." Her eyes were big, shocked at me.

"You think I can hold my excitement? I'm a freaking ghost boy!"

She nodded understanding. "I know Danny. How about you go to the Cafeteria and wait till everyone shows up in an hour, ok?" I nodded walking out. I ran to the Cafeteria and sat at the table Sam and Tucker always sit at.

Laying against the table I started messing with my ice powers making weird shapes and freezing objects. "Whoops." I put my head on the seat and turned invisible. I closed my eyes taking in the silence.

**Sam POV**

_What's wrong with you Danny? _He got detention and started pulling pranks on teachers, well Mr. Lancer. Finally 4th pd. I ran to the Cafeteria starving from hunger. I grabbed salad, milk and apple juice and walked to the table. When I sat down I heard something on the other end of the table. I stood up and peered on the other end and found nothing. "Danny?" The table made a slight sound and Danny appeared, tired.

"Hey Sammy." He bent down to kiss me.

"What happened?" I raised a brow.

"Nothing, nothing the principle said she would let this slide and stuff." Danny raised a hand to his mouth and yawned.

"Hey Fenton!" Dash came up to us smiling.

"What do you want Dash?" Danny said not paying attention.

"Nice job in Lancer's class."

"Whatever." He started to drink the juice on my tray. "Not trying to make an impression or impress you guys."

Tucker walked to us with his tray and sat next to Sam. "Hey guys."

Danny smiled slightly "Hey."

"Fenton, I'm not done with you yet." Pulling me to face him.

"Don't touch me!" His eyes blared green standing. Dash backed away from him, afraid. Danny's eyes turned blue and apologized, sitting down.

"Anger issues" Tucker whispered. I elbowed him.

Danny continued to drink my juice. Tucker and me started laughing hysterically at him, which still confused him.

**Vlad POV**

I arrived at Daniel's little school with backup, but insisted them to stay in the Ghost Zone. I want to give Daniel a warning, one that would scare him. One that would be in both human and ghost history. I smirked. It's time. I blasted the building with a pink ecto blast and entered.

**Danny POV**

My ghost sense went off. I started to worry and soon the cafeteria was blasted. I looked up and realized that Vlad was there. I gasped and he smiled wider.

"Hello dear Daniel. How's life so far?" He stood straighter and crossed his arms.

I jumped on the table and turned into my ghost form. "Well well well Uncie Vlad. Didn't notice you left, never thought of you. I think you should leave, cause like I was enjoying some food." I blasted him with a freeze ray but he brought up a shield.

Vlad flew to me at an incredible speed, dodging every single blast I shot.

"What's wrong Daniel? Can't hit me?" He shot me which made me fly across the cafeteria into a wall. By that time every student evacuated from the cafeteria including Sam and Tucker.

I tried to get up holding the wall, but Vlad blasted me down. "You'd be smart to stay down."

He grabbed me and pulled me up, me still clutching the wall with my eyes in shock. He brought out a blade that had half glowing green and the other red. Vlad grinned evilly and said, "Like it? I ordered it especially for me. It's a knife which is half made of blood blossoms and other half made of poison. Can kill both humans and ghosts. Its deadly." He brought the blade to my neck and dug it in. I started to wince and then scream. Then he removed it and dropped me. I fell to the ground holding my neck. He slashed my arm then my shoulder. He blasted me a couple more times and whispered, "This is my warning. This is how our fight is going to be. If you're weak now, image when you're fighting me in the city. We will have a war. In one week. Exactly. And it is to the death. Only one of us will make it. Good luck Daniel…" He disappeared leaving a screaming, bloody me on the floor.

Sam ran in and found me. She yelled to Tucker to get the nurse or that's what I think. But I couldn't hear them good because my screams were drowning the voices. I was soon carried by Sam and Tucker to the nurses office, still screaming, the pain soaring all over my body. I hugged my knees trying to stop yelling but I couldn't. Sam was trying to comfort me by rubbing my hand. I squinted as everything went blurry.

I jerked feeling more pain. I felt more burns near my cuts. The nurse was probably cleaning my cuts. By this time I stopped screaming and felt a little better.

"There." I heard the nurse say. "He should feel better. Those cuts were pretty deep but not that deep to kill anything."

"Thanks so much." Sam said softly. She was smoothing my hair slowly, running her fingers in my matted hair.

I heard the nurse slam the door and Sam whispered "I know you're awake."

I tried to nod my head, but I whimpered. Sam jumped on the bench I was laying on and kissed me. I turned my head a little to stare at her purple eyes. "What happened?"

"Well, It's almost the end of 5th pd. Tucker said I could stay with you. You mom and dad are coming to take you home. But there's one thing I don't understand. What was that knife Vlad had?"

"It was a blade that could hurt ghosts and humans. Half blood blossoms, half poison."

"Oh."

My parents soon arrived at the school to pick me up, gently picking me up and placing me in the RV. My mom gave me some aspirin to calm the pain in my cuts, which worked. Jazz was in the RV too, patting by hair. _Why are these people obsessed with my hair?_ Well at least I felt better. But Vlad's gotten stronger. And I'll have to fight him in a week, to the death. I'll tell my parents later about that. Now I have to rest. I closed my eyes and fell in a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Tucker POV**

Oh my gosh. I pictured Danny on the floor screaming in the cafeteria, gripping his neck with ectoplasm blood on surrounding him. I shuddered. I felt a comforting hand on me and turned to see Valerie. She gave me a small smile and whispered, "Its ok Tuck. I'm sorry for Danny. That was the scariest thing I ever seen." She paused and took a breath, and exhaled, "I feel bad for ever hunting him. But at least he's still alive. Right?"

I nodded almost crying. She hugged me and smiled. Valerie pecked me on the cheek. I wiped away my tears and gave a slight smile. She grabbed my hand and took me to 5th pd.

**Sam POV**

I watched as Mr. and Mrs. Fenton carefully placed Danny in the RV. His little limp body curled as his mother shifted him inside. His mom waved at me and drove off in a hurry.

As they felt the school bell rang signaling 6th pd. I took a breath and walked to 6th.

**Maddie POV**

I stared at Danny's bandages all over his body. _Oh, my baby boy. What happened to you? _My hands were clasped together, fingers shifting every second.

"Hurry Jack. I want to put Danny in bed." He didn't answer but increased his driving speed, making me hold on to a bar hanging near the seat. Suddenly he jerked to a stop so fast, I had to hold Danny so he didn't fall off.

Jack came out of the car, carefully grabbing Danny while I opened the door to the house. Switching on the light, I grabbed a couple pillows from the nearest closet, and fluffed them into a head shape on Jack's and mine bed. _I want him warm and comfortable, and this is the closest bed._ Just as I was doing that Jack brought Danny's little curled body into the house and gently placed him on the bed. I held an ice pack in my hand from the freezer and placed it on Danny's head. Jack grabbed the bed's blanket and threw it on Danny.

Some of his cheek colors returned to a blushed pink. _At least he's getting blood back. _Jack left the room and returned with an old blanket we haven't used in a while, but was still warm and soft, and wrapped it around, already noticing he was cold. _There he'll be ok for the time being. _I exited the room with Jack on my tail. He closed the door softly and we both went into the lab seeing if we could do anything for him.

"I know! We could make a serum that heals twice as fast as a ghost usually does." Jack whispered, excitedly.

I signed and sat down, "Honey, I know we could do that. But I don't want to rush things. I want his naturally ghost self to calm and heal properly, not with the doohickeys we always create. Ok honey? Maybe next time."

He nodded understanding. "I need some fudge to calm." He walked out of the lab, carefully not making noise that could wake Danny.

I walked into the living room and saw a couple of pictures of my family years ago.

Danny hugging me when he was probably, 7 years old? I signed. I miss those memories. Where ghost fighting wasn't that big. When Danny wasn't risking his life every day. When he wasn't half _dead._

I opened my eyes in shock. I walked to the lab again and unplugged the machine. _It all started when I walked into the portal and turned on the button labeled ON, _Danny's voice echoed_. _I peered a look at the now turned off portal, when I noticed it. ON. The button which changed my son's life. The button that killed half of him. The button that was the mistake.

A tear wiped down my face in regret. _Why did I ever do ghost hunting? To protect my family? To protect my town? To protect everyone from ghost danger? _That's my mistake. But if I never did it, I wouldn't have married Jack, had the children I love now. I stopped crying and stood up. _It's not the end. It won't be. _

I plugged the portal back and it roared to life. I walked away from it slowly. But If that never happened Danny wouldn't have found half of his real self. I smiled. I don't regret anything. Danny's purpose in life was to get his other side and live with excitement. I didn't make a mistake. I never did.

**Danny POV**

Pain soared up my body. My eyes jerked open to find myself in my parents' room. I felt searing pain on my neck. I laid my head down, my hair flying on my eyes. I blew it out of my face and signed. _Least I'm not dead._ My throat was dry. Wish I drank more at lunch.

I decided to call my mom. I tried to yell out but my throat was really affecting me. So I started to moan.

I heard footsteps and saw the door open. My mom was standing with a small smile. "Danny?" She whispered. I couldn't nod or say yes so I moaned again. She went up to me with a glass of water. "I bet you want this." She helped me up to an adjustable place so I wouldn't yell out from pain and so I could drink better. She sat next to me and held up the glass. She placed a straw in it and thrusted it to me. I placed the straw in my mouth and felt the cool liquid go past my throat and into my body. My throat no longer felt parched. I stopped drinking and she placed it on the counter.

"You ok honey?" I now had the energy to nod slightly. She smiled knowing I was well, but frowned asking another question.

"Who did this to you? Nobody in your school could do this to you."

I tried to make out some words, but my throat was still a little dry, but I was able to say, "V-v-l-a-d."

My mom made a confused face, "Do you mean the Wisconsin ghost or Vlad Masters?"

I forgot to tell her Vlad was a ghost too. How did that slip my mind? "B-b-o-th."

"What do you mean? Are you saying Vlad is a ghost?" I nodded.

"We'll have to tell you dad soon. He won't be happy." I nodded one again. "But right now you need to get your rest. Ghosts heal 3 times as fast as humans and depending on your situation you'll be able to walk by tomorrow afternoon. Ok sweetie?" She got up and went to the door. "See you in the morning." She closed the door leaving me alone. _The faster I heal, the faster I can be stronger and beat the heck out of Vlad._

**Sam POV**

Tucker pasted me on his hover board. _He must be really concerned about Danny. _Valerie was on my tail, trying to catch up with Tucker.

We finally landed and changed back to normal. I walked up and knocked on the door. Jazz answered the door with no emotion. "Come on in." Her voice sounded like she was crying earlier, no surprise. We all walked in with sad happy faces. Mr. Fenton was sleeping on the couch, holding a ghost toy. I giggled at the sight of that.

Mrs. Fenton said Danny was sleeping in their room, so that was why Mr. Fenton was sleeping on the couch. I nodded understanding. Jazz walked up the stairs holding up her sobs with her hand covering her mouth. Mrs. Fenton showed us through the hallway, and suddenly stopped at a door. She knocked quietly and put her hear slowly on the door. She smiled and opened the door. We walked in, tip toeing. My mouth had bent and formed a grin.

When I looked back, the door was shut, leaving us inside. Everyone walked up into the bed. I saw a little plump shape squeezing a pillow in its grip. I found some raven hair poking through the top of the blanket, probably suffering from nightmare. _Oh Danny._

The body shifted from its place and now we could make out his hair all over his eyes, his eyes shut like a little child. He opened his ice blue eyes, staring at us. He started to groan grabbing the pillow and putting it on his face. "I want to nap." He started to kick his feet.

_Did that fight give him brain damage or something? _We all started laughing at him, and soon revealed his face. "What's so funny?" He started to squint at us if we were blurry little shapes. His eyes seemed brighter than usual.

"You are!" Valerie said with a big grin on her face, one that I've never seen before.

Danny adjusted himself so he was sitting on the bed with his back to the wall. He gave us a goofy smile and replied, "I know I am." He turned ghost, and floated towards the ceiling, his head 1ft away from hitting the wall. His emerald eyes glowing at us. He crossed his legs like a 5 year old and grabbed the blanket laying on the bed.

"I'm cold." He started to shiver in place, placing the humungous blanket on his shoulders, rapping himself head to toe.

We all started laughing at the little wrapped Danny floating in front us. This probably wouldn't happen again soon.

He floated down and smiled falling face first into the bed. Danny turned human, stood up and walked to us. He was wearing gray sweats and a long white tee. "What time is it?" He asked innocently.

"Almost 7." Tucker said, staring at his PDA.

"Good." Danny yawned, waving his hands to stretch. He started to walk out with everyone else following except me. I stayed behind and noticed Danny didn't flinch with his cuts. There were bandages but I didn't think there were any cuts left. I ran to catch up and noticed that they were all in the kitchen eating some cookies Mrs. Fenton made.

"Enjoy them. There fresh from the oven." Mrs. Fenton looked towards my direction, beckoning to try the treats. "Come on Sam. They're your favorite." I nodded and took a warm dough cookie. I bit into it my mouth watering.

"Thanks Mrs. Fenton." I said with my mouth full of cookie dough.

"We have to talk about something mom. And this is for everyone." Danny said sternly. His tone sounded serious as if it was bugging him for days.

"What about?" His mother said with a worried expression.

"A war of a life time."

**How's that for an ending? Thanks so all the reviews. The next scene is planning the strategy and after is the actually war. (: Thanks so much everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**:D Here it is Chapter 12.**

**Chapter 12**

**Danny POV**

" That's how I think we could win the war." I told everyone about my plans, and telling everyone about what Vlad said to me yesterday. So that means we have 6 days to get everything in action.

"That could work." Mom said rubbing her chin.

I heard something from the lab and dad yelled, "Dani is here." She ran through the hallway making her way towards me. She started hugging me and I hugged back.

"Danny! I told mom about what happened. She said I should come back and help you get back in shape." She gave a wide smile and I laughed. The kitchen was now cramped, containing my mom, sister, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Dani and myself. I turned ghost and floated upwards to fit more space. I floated on my belly with my hands on my chin.

"Everyone agree?"

"Agree to what?" Dani interrupted.

"I'll tell you later." She nodded.

"Ok so we need some ghosts for back up because definitely the GiW are involved. So Sam and Dani you guys are in charge of that. Evacuation on the north part of Amity Park. Mom and Dad. Training. Jazz and Tucker. You guys need to make sure all weapons are charged and ready to attack. Ok?"

No one objected or make a sound. I nodded at this success. I continued to talk about our plans. "But _Vlad _is mine. No one is to go near him or attack him. He's way to powerful for any of you guys. He one last time because he surprised me there. But this time…_ no mercy._" I glared at them, no one daring to move a finger. "We better start now."

"Ready for training Danny?" I nodded at Tucker whom turned on the training course while I changed to my ghost side. He set it to level 10, the hardest level. Guns started blazing towards me, shooting directly towards me.

Intangible, Shield, Ghost ray. Powers kept flashing my mind while I used them to attack the bullets.

After a couple minutes Tucker stopped and congratulated me. "Nice Danny. Your powers are getting stronger. But you need more just in case you can't turn ghost for some reason." He handed me bazookas and rays that my parents made in the past, but woah did they pack a punch.

"Let's start again."

**Maddie POV**

"Hello. Thank you for letting me tell you this dangerous warning. My son Danny Fenton was warned yesterday of an oncoming threat that could kill many people. I was told for the northern part of Amity Park to evacuate from the area and stay near the south. My husband with be putting a ghost shield to protect half the town from the threat. My son and his friends will be going against Vlad Plasmius or Vlad Masters and GiW agents and ghosts. Please start evacuating as soon as possible." I left the podium letting the news of the war soak in with the citizens. I thanked the depety of the city and ran to the back of town hall.

Jack was in the RV waiting for me, the RV engine running. He looked at me hopefully as we speed off in the distance of our house.

**Sam POV **

I followed Dani into the deepest parts of the Ghost Zone. She stopped at a door and opened it quietly. I walked inside shutting the door quietly.

Dani's mom walked in smiling. "Hello. What brings you here so soon?"

"A war is comi-" Dani said before getting interrupted.

"Yes some of my ghosts have turned against me." She looked down depressed. "But some still remain loyal. They will listen to you, too. But I can't help you there. You must chat with them on your one. And gain their trust. I believe you have this. You can do this." And with that she nodded and disappeared.

Dani smiled at me. "Time to get busy."

**(4 days later…)**

**Danny POV**

Standing outside, losing your patience, waiting for your friends and family to arrive to the Park, and one day before the brink of war is not a helpful way to plan to win. It was almost 8.

I started to tap my foot on the grass, my red converses getting dirtier every second. _Come on! Where are they?, _I thought. I crossed my arms while I heard an RV run towards me.

The engine stopped when the doors of the vehicle opened. Everyone ran towards me grinning. Confused I was again. "What?"

"Nothing, but we got all our plans completed." Jazz said.

"Good. This is the last night we have until the death match." That's what we all called it now. Death match. Someone was going to die. "I love you guys. Always remember it." I smiled softly.

"Better go home guys." Sam, Tucker, and Valerie nodded turning on their suits and riding home. _Funny that all of them have suits with hover boards._

I looked towards my family and hugging them with all my might. This could be the last time I would see them. Let's just hope it lasts.

_It's time for war. _I woke up early, took a shower, and finally ate a huge breakfast.

My family wasn't trying to talk, because if we did we would get emotional about losing each other. I tried to remain silent not staring at anyone.

Soon the clock rang 10. Everyone got in the RV, still not saying a word. I soon broke the silence.

"Um, guys?" My voice rang around the RV, shaky "Thanks for helping. So much. I love you guys." I paused and sighed "If anything happens to me. I just want to say thanks for everything." I looked away from my family trying not to let them see my tears.

"We love you to Danny." My mom replied.

After a couple more minutes of silence, we stopped in the park meeting the ghosts that Sam and Dani rounded up, Tucker, Valerie, and Sam.

We got our weapons ready for any attack in the RV. Everyone started giving good lucks after that. I turned into my ghost half, noticing my ice blue breath. Dani noticed hers and turned ghost too. I signed and spoke. "Good luck everyone."

Without another word, I flew away from the group towards the middle of the park. My breath got colder and colder with every minute passing.

"Hello, Daniel." I turned towards the voice finally seeing Vlad. "I see you've finally healed. But don't worry. This time it will be more… permanent."

I frowned at him, while he just grinned evilly. "Time to finish this." We both started to fly towards each other at an incredible speed.

**Time for action! xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Danny POV**

Vlad grabbed my foot and spun me to the ground. I landed on my stomach groaning in pain. I heard laughter, and looked at him in disgust. I turned invisible and blasted him in the shoulder, which he dodged easily.

"Come on! You can do better. I thought you were the prince of the ghost zone, not the weakest ghost here." My green eyes blared as I unleashed my ghostly wail. After a few seconds, I searched for Vlad.

"Miss me?" I turned to the right and found him perched up on a tree. Well half tree. The tree leaves were completely gone and the trunk of it was destroyed, leaving a big giant hole.

"How did you-?" I questioned.

"I learned how to survive that wail of yours. It took some of my energy but enough to destroy you." He smirked.

"Oh no." I said, but soon was shot in the gut. I fell back and tried to get up. Vlad was flying towards me, hands glowing with ecto energy.

I brought up a shield and covered myself from his blasts. He stopped flying and landed on the ground not that far from me. His blasts started being rays of pure pink energy shooting at me full force. I felt my energy being drained slowly. I yelled out in pain, but Vlad smirked louder.

My shield soon failed me as I fell to my knees gasping for breath. Vlad walked to me and smiled. He drawled out the knife that left me bleeding in the cafeteria and pointed it towards me. "This will be an accomplishment. Killing your mother, and now you? It seems that the royal ghost blood is failing everyone. Ha, I should treat myself to kidnapping your human mother and making her lose her memory, so that she could be finally mine." He laughed evilly and brought the knife towards me.

I fell backwards, trying to avoid the knife. My back was soon on a tree, that wasn't damaged from my wail. I couldn't go intangible or anything, my powers were drained but somehow I remained in my Phantom form. I stared a Vlad with pleading eyes.

The knife was at my throat, digging into my skin getting closer to my spine. He brought out the knife and grabbed me throwing me on the sidewalk. I was trying to gasp for air, ectoplasm flowing in my throat and into my lungs. Vlad walked up to me and whispered, "Good bye, Phantom."

I felt my ribs loosen. I started screaming at the top of my lungs for him to stop. _Crack. One rib broken. Crack. Two. Crack. Three. _Every crack made want to scream louder. I felt one of my ribs pierce through my organs. Through my blurry vision I could make out Vlad stepping on my ribs breaking them one at a time. I started to close my eyes losing conciseness. _I'm dying. I failed my family. My mom, dad, sister, Tucker, Sam, Dani, Valerie… Sam! I forgot to tell her I loved her. So much. No. I can't die. I can't. _ I knew it was too late and gave a final cry before closing my eyes forever.

**Sam POV**

I heard a cry for help I looked at the direction where the voice was headed and remembered something. Danny. He was there. In the middle of the park. He can't die! I went to Mrs. Fenton and told her what I was hearing. She nodded crying.

"Come on. Get Valerie. We need to see what's happening." As if on cue GiW agents appeared shooting at us. So were some ghosts. "Come on!" Mrs. Fenton yelled. I dove after her Valerie following not far behind us.

Still some agents were shooting at us. We blocked most of the attacks with ease. But we soon reached our destination. Valerie kept watch as we peered behind a tree. Then I gasped. Danny.

He was so…broken. Glowing green blood was all around him. His neck scar reopened pouring fresh ectoplasm. His face so pale, paler than usual for his ghost self. And worse of all his body. His body was limp as if he was head, but I would still see him breathing a bit. His leg so twisted. I couldn't stand to see this. Vlad was standing over him grinned, his fangs blaring at the limp body.

Just as he was about to shoot Danny, Mrs. Fenton shot him away from her son.

"Get away from him Vlad!" She spat.

Recovering from the attack he turned towards her and grinned. "Why Maddie? Didn't know you had it in you. But don't worry you'll understand why I'm doing this. _Eventually_." He blasted her but was soon deflected by my force field.

Mrs. Fenton put a finger to her lips pointing at Danny then to me. I understood immediately. I flew to Danny, drawing a shield, I carefully started to pick up Danny's fractured body and started flying as fast as possible to the hospital. _Thank goodness the hospital isn't in the north of town._

I ran into the hospital and into the emergency room. They didn't need an explanation. Mr. or Mrs. Fenton couldn't do anything about Danny's injured body. Only the hospital. They took him from me and placed him on a stretcher and running into a room, doctors running to help. A blinking light that was dull at first burst to life and read "Emergency Online" in white letters.

I signed. There was nothing else to do but fly back to the park and tell the others. I walked outside and flew away.

**Maddie POV**

"Hurt my child, almost kill him, and start a war? You are a fruit loop!" I said. I used the word "fruit loop" because Danny Phantom always said that to him. Sam flew away from the fight and went into the direction of the hospital. _At least she understood._

I screamed for Valerie, since I needed help, and in a matter of seconds she was right next to me, ready to take anything on.

"Oh Maddie, no use. I broke Danny enough to kill his ghost and human self. No use." Vlad repeated. "I think I should end the war, so you can check on your…needy son. Spend as much time with him now. It won't last." And with that he disappeared.

I lowered my weapons, but my guard still high. We ran to the others near the RV, and they told us that the agents and ghosts disappeared too. "But right now let's go to the hospital. Danny's there. And right now he doesn't look pretty." As if on cue, Sam flew towards us in grief.

"Don't worry, Danny's in the ER. But no notice yet." She noticed around us. "Did they retreat?"

"Oh. I wish." Tucker exclaimed. "One of them broke my favorite PDA! Oh if only I knew you better!" He held up his broke PDA which was now in pieces in his palm.

I stifled a laugh but signed. "Let's go." We took off towards the hospital in grief and despair.

**Nobody POV(Hospital)**

Sam was pacing around the waiting room, tears in her eyes. The doctors delivered news about Danny's condition saying that he could die with all his injuries or live. No one knew.

Tucker stood up from his chair trying to comfort her. "Sam. Don't worry please. Danny wouldn't want you do that." He smiled sadly.

She burst into tears "I know. I can't bare this."

He went up to her and smiled softly "Neither can I."

**Inside Danny's room**

The doctor looked at the patient in the bed. He had black hair and his face was deathly pale. We tried everything we fixed his broken ribs, his neck was patched up, his leg was healing properly and we gave him plenty of blood. Why wasn't it working?

His pulse was slowing every minute. Soon we would be dead. _Might as well get the parents. They'll want to see their son before they die._

The doctor walked out with a stern face. As he approached everyone gathered around him for news. _This is going to break a heart. _"Your son. He-he isn't going to make it." I paused to hear sniffles. "I honestly don't know what's happening. We cleaned his wounds, fixed his bones and gave him his correct blood. I'm sorry." The doctor heard bursts of crying. He shook his head. He hated this part, where someone was to die. He walked out giving them space.

Sam and Tucker where holding each other, the loss of their best friend soon. Mr. Fenton was crying the loudest, his tears soaking his jumpsuit, while Mrs. Fenton was trying to comfort him. Dani, Jazz, and Valerie looked with long faces and blew in tissues at their disposal. They all cried for one thing. _Danny Fenton._

**Danny POV**

I woke in a dark room. It didn't look anywhere, where I need to be. Where was I?

"Hello Danny." I turned to see a floating object; it had no real shape since it was shifting a lot. He could make out eyes and a mouth but none more. "You're dreaming. This isn't real real but it is real. You are in the Ghost Zone as a _spirit_." Did that mean I was dead?

"No, you're not dead. Yet." This is what happens to all ghosts before they die. They turn into a ghost for a partial time before they die and soon they are a spirit forever. Right now you're in the Amity Park Hospital, where your parents are sobbing heavily. But this is place is where ghosts give you respect." He waved his hand and his ghost mom appeared.

"Hello little one." Her eyes seemed soft. "I feel terrible. It wasn't your time to die yet. I'll figure something out to fix this mess. I promise." She hugged me crying. Wow I'll be missed a lot.

She started to disappear, leaving me alone with the ghost. He signed. "It's time"

I started to glow and then fade flying free. My aura sill glowed white but like my entire body was now ½ colorless. I could see through myself with ease. I stopped tingling and sat down.

I heard a voice echoed "You'er now a spirit." I sat on a rock and started to feel tears down my face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Nobody POV (Hospital)**

Everyone started to stare at Danny's pulse. Bink…bink…..bink….bink…..

Every time got shorter. Sam looked at Danny's pale white face. She grabbed his hand feeling his warmth, but all she felt was his hand getting colder and colder. Tears swelled up her eyes. He's was gone.

**(1 week, 3 days later) **

No funeral for Danny. Instead we fenced a tree. Not just a random tree. It was the tree that Danny and I first met when we were little. Where we had tickle fights or when Danny made fun of me for being Goth

Sam stared at the tree. It had a so many memories.

After Danny died in the hospital Dani suggested that we burry Danny's two different sides in the ghost zone and his favorite tree. We didn't want a proper funeral for him; we wanted a place that he always cherished. While Dani took his ghost side to the ghost zone.

There were a couple of people we invited. Some teens from Casper High came too. Dash was crying on Paulina shoulder, while she blew in a nose. But the most came from his family. Mr. Fenton was wailing in his black suit. Mrs. Fenton was trying to hold back the tears, and Jazz was just holding a teddy bear. She approached the tree and carefully placed the bear beside the tree where Danny was laying.

"This is for you little brother. I hope you're ok. Where ever you are." She whispered, tears rolling down her face.

After a couple minutes everyone left but Jazz, Tucker, and Sam.

"I wish I could have told him, I loved him." Sam muttered.

All three of them signed in despair and walked away from the cherished tree.

**Danny POV**

I couldn't hold back my tears. I lost everyone. My mom, dad, Jazz. And my best friends, Sam and Tucker. Now I was just a dead spirit. No one could hear me unless they summoned me, something I'm still trying to learn. They couldn't see me or hear. But I could see them.

I created a portal and sat down, peering at it. The image stabilized and I saw Casper High. I wanted the image to go inside so I could see my 1st pd, and in a matter of seconds I saw Mr. Lancer's class. _Cool, _I thought.

I looked at where I used to sit and found Sam and Tucker. Sam was daydreaming drawing in her notebook, while Tucker was playing with his PDA. I smiled, then frowned.

_Wait a second. I just came here a few minutes ago, and they're already in school? And its morning? How's that possible?_

"Time is fast here young man." I turned around to see another spirit, a girl, smile at me.

I returned a smile "It is? How fast?"

She nodded relaxed "One day here equals 2 weeks out there." I gasped surprised. "Yes, I'm afraid." And she grinned. She soon started to disappear into the air.

Flower petals were surrounding me, twirling peacefully and quickly. Shades of white and pink flickered through my eyes. I soon found myself into of a familiar face.

**Dani POV**

I searched through the Ghost Zone finding the temple my mom was talking about.

_I walked into the Fenton's portal and found myself in the ghost world. _Now to find mom, _I thought. I tried to retrace my steps and found myself at my realms door. I opened it and stepped inside._

_Everything looked familiar, the way it was when my mom found me and brought me here. _

"_Hello Danielle." I heard my mother's sweet tone and smiled. _

"_Hey Mom." I gave her a big hug which she soon accepted and brought me over to a couch. _

"_So what's the problem?" She asked, her sincere eye overwhelming me. _

"_Danny. He's dead. I just wanted to talk to you about it." Tears running down my face._

"_I know he's dead. I was there when you buried him. After almost 2 weeks you can't forget it can you?" I shook my head in response. "I know of a place where you can talk to him." My eyes widen as huge as possible. _

"_Where?" I whispered._

"_There's a temple in the Ghost Zone where you can talk to spirits. It's not far from here. I can't go though. I'm very busy." She apologized, and told me the directions of the temple. I left giving her hugs and kisses._

I kept looking and smiled. I found a temple with a cave going underground. I entered using my ghost ray as light.

The walls were old rock bricks leading into a dead end. There was a stick in the ground holding a bright green gem that reminded me of Danny's eyes when he was excited about something. I remembered his smile and voice. Soon I would see him and tell him how much I loved him. There was a cherry tree in the corner, its roots blaring onto the brick floor.

Remembering what my mom said, I went up the cherry tree keeping distance and said in a stern voice. "I would like to see Danny Phantom."

At first nothing happened but I noticed the tree leaves started to fly towards me. The leaves started to circle in front of me and form an object.

I stared at the form and started crying. I saw familiar green eyes open towards me and glowing white hair. It squinted as if it couldn't make me out. Then he gasped. "Dani?"

I ran towards him tears escaping my eyes. "Danny! Oh my gosh. I missed you."

His warm familiar smile overwhelmed me. "Missed you to phantom." He grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't believe he was here, hugging me. _I have to bring everyone here!_

He let go of me and looked at me grinning, crossing his arms. "So what's been happening lately at Amity Park?" His green eyes wide with curiosity.

"Nothing much. Just you know, people missing you and stuff. I was asking mom about you and she said I could see you here." He looked around the temple as if he didn't notice it when he appeared.

He nodded and smiled. "Thank goodness you called me now. It was lonely and boring in the spirit world." He made a face and chuckled.

I giggled with him. "I have to bring the others here tomorrow, they're going to be so happy." I exclaimed.

Danny looked at me with a wide smile. "Cool." Then he suddenly frowned. "What happened? You know after Vlad attacked me?" His eyes stopped shining and became normal and dull.

I looked down and signed. "Sam took you to the hospital. We started to deal with the agents and stuff but they soon disappeared. After a few days in the hospital the doctor said you weren't going to live. They didn't know what was wrong with you. They fixed everything, your leg, ribs, and your cuts. But something was wrong that kept slowing down your breathing. Then you died." Tears started dripping down on floor.

I heard footsteps and a finger brush my cheek. "Don't cry. I'm here now. I won't ever go away. I love you." He kissed me on the cheek and I stopped sobbing.

"I know. Well I have to go, I'll come back soon" Danny nodded and smiled.

"Take your time." He smiled. The petals that brought him soon moved and wrapped around him. It gave a final twirl and returned to the tree perched back on the stems.

I smiled softly and went out the temple.

**Nobody POV**

"Are we there yet?" Tucker said jumping in his seat. We were all in the Fenton Speeder, guided by Dani to see Danny in the Ghost Zone.

"Almost there." Dani replied. She turned a couple of times and finally stopped, waving a hand to silence the speeder.

Everyone departed from the vehicle and entered the temple. The temple was the same with wide mouths hanging from everyone except Dani. She smiled and spoke, "Danny Phantom."

A couple of seconds later petals formed the same shape again.

Danny yawned stretching his arms and glared at the people in front of him. His eyes wide with shock he jumped up flying and rubbed his eyes. "Oh." He yawned again and gave a small smile. "It's you guys. Sorry I was taking a nap." He flew down smiling, sleep still in his eyes.

Everyone stared at Danny, except Dani, and smiled as they all ran to Danny with death hugs. After all the hugs and greeting, everyone finally relaxed.

Danny stared at all the eyes peering at him. He shifted uncomfortable and broke the silence. "Can you guys stop staring at me? It's kinda uncomfortable."

Mrs. Fenton went up to Danny and said, "Of course. It's just we haven't see you for weeks. We missed you. OH my baby!" She started crying tears of joy. "Yeah Danny-boy!" Mr. Fenton bellowed.

Danny signed and put a hand to his face. "Danny." He looked up and tried to find the source of the voice and located Sam.

She walked up to him slowly. Danny made a confused face and suddenly was pulled into a kiss. Sam mushed his lips against hers, while Danny grabbed her face. After a few seconds he pulled back smiling. "Love you too."

After a couple of hours getting to know what happened everyone said good bye to Danny, whom disappeared, they left in the speeder, returning home.

(Another nobody POV) **Ghost Zone**

Clarisse walked into the temple with a worried expression. _I hope this goes good. _Two observants were there talking to the master of the spirits. They looked behind themselves and found the queen.

"You're Majesty." The observants bowed while the master of spirits nodded respectfully. She smiled and thanked them.

"So what's happening?" Clarisse said.

"Your son. Clockwork has asked a task specifically for him. To finally end Vlad." She nodded. "And I was just discussing it with Master Spirit. He has allowed for Daniel to be ghost." Clarisse smiled and thanked Master Spirit.

"Your son deserves it. He has done many things not many people could have believed he's done." He waved for us to stand back and started chanting a song.

Glowing letters started erupting from the ground forming a circle in front of him. The petals from the tree started to move and form in the circle. A shape appeared its whole body glowing white.

With a wave of Master's hand, the letters stopped and the shape fell to the ground gasping for air. The glowing stopped and the form started to regain its colors. Black and white were on the floor its chest rising and falling.

Clarisse ran to the shape and gripped its head. Snowy matted hair was in her fingers. "Danny." She whispered.

Danny opened his bright green eyes, voice hoarse "M-mom?" He closed his eyes and pasted out.

Clarisse looked up at the Master Spirit and he nodded. "He just came back alive. He will need some time to adapt to his ghost self again. But I have to explain to you what he has to do." She nodded forming some ice on her hand and laying Danny against that. She sat next to him and peered up at Master.

"When Daniel wakes, you must tell him this: To stop Vlad, Daniel must figure out what's the best time to attack him. Vlad is not aware that Daniel is alive, and just in case I will give him a medallion to hide his ghost aura. He needs to go to school so that he won't be caught. He is to come here and live here when he isn't busy. He isn't to see his friends, it could get suspicious. They could find him out. And after he has completed his mission, he is to do whatever he likes though I recommend him staying here."

She nodded absorbing all this information. Master Spirit handed Clarisse the medallion which looked like Clockwork's but it had Danny's symbol on it. She thanked him for his kindness and carried Danny home, whom was still sleeping.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Danny POV**

"_Come on Danny!" Sam grabbed me and pulled me up the hill to my favorite tree._

"_What are we doing here?" I said confused._

_She giggled at me and climbed a branch. I stared at her with surprised eyes. She motioned me to climb it but I resisted. I didn't want to feel like a child._

_As if she read my mind, "You're not a child. It's just some fun on a tree. Besides you ALWAYS act like a child." _

_I chuckled and decided to do it. I flew on the branch she was sitting on and smiled. "I did it, what now?" I asked._

"_This." She came to me and kissed me on the lips. It was memorizing, I never wanted it to end. _

"_Danny." I opened my eyes trying to figure out who said that._

"_Danny." I stopped kissing Sam, and turned to look for the voice. As I turned back Sam was gone._

"_Sam?" No response. "SAM!" I screamed. _

_The sky turned black, and everything disappeared. I was floating in the middle of nowhere, calling out for somebody._

"_Anybody there?" I yelled. I was completely alone. My worst fear._

* * *

I woke up gasping for breath.

"You ok honey?" I looked towards the voice and saw my mother. I stared at her shocked, and then looked towards hands. I couldn't see through myself anymore, I was whole.

"I-I'm alive?" She nodded at me and smiled.

"I told you I would get you back. But there is a catch to this." My mom started to explain what I had to do to defeat Vlad. She handed me a medallion and explained it too.

"So, you're telling me I'm not human?" She nodded sadly.

"Master Spirit could only restore ghosts. Not humans. It's impossible to bring back humans to life. But at least you're partially alive, right?" I nodded smiling.

"It was kind of boring in there. Thanks for getting me out." She nodded and gave me some food.

"Better eat now. Clockwork said that you need to be getting to school. You'll be posing as Daniel Fant."

I laughed and stared at her with teary eyes. "Daniel Fant? You must be crazy that's almost like my real name."

She smiled and nodded. "I know it's kind of stupid. But main thing, you can't get deep with your friends. They can't know who you actually are. Hurry up, you'll be late." She handed me some clothes and put the food on the counter.

I got out of bed and stripped my jumpsuit off. I put on the cool and surprisingly soft clothes. I had a white shirt with a black stripe running sideways in the middle of my chest, and black pants with a chain on my belt, and finally finishing my look I put hair gel so my hair would look different and placed sunglasses on my eyes. I placed the medallion in my pants and started towards my food. Gobbling down all my food I flew out and found my backpack on the couch. I threw it on my back and created a portal to the human world.

I heard my mom shout to be back here after school, I replied and flew in the portal.

Casper High. _Man did I miss this school! Too bad I can't tell anyone who I am._ I grabbed the medallion from my pocket and placed it on my neck. I tucked it in my shirt from view and landed behind a tree.

_Time to start school. _I approached the school and went to the office for my schedule.

A lady was sitting at the desk and she peered at me. "Yes sir?"

"I need my schedule for school, please." I make my voice deeper than it usually is.

"Oh yes. Name?" She said searching through piles of paper.

"Daniel Fant."

"Yes. Here" She placed the file in front of me and handed me a map to the school, along with a pile of books. "Have a good day at school."

I nodded and exited to find my locker. I placed my books in my locker and checked what I had in my bag. Notebooks, couple of binders, pencils, pen, and a note? I opened it up and smiled.

_Danny, _

_ Have a nice day at school, got these items for you. If any ghosts show up, ignore them. Write them on a note, and give it to me later. I will punish them. You just study and be a normal student. _

_ Love, Mom_

_P.S. Don't get too tied up with your friends. Don't reveal yourself._

Oh mom. The bell rang forcing to look away from the note. I stuffed it in my pocket and slammed my locker. Another bell rang signaling that it was the tardy bell. I opened the door and gave a nervous smile.

Mr. Lancer peered up from his desk and smiled. "Well. Finally, you've showed up." He stood up and smiled. "Everyone, this is our new student. Daniel…"

"Fant." I finished.

"Oh yes. Daniel Fant. You can sit next to Mr. Foley." I peered at Tucker and moved to my seat swiftly.

"Now class, every one turn to your books, page 348." I looked at my desk. _Dang. Forgot my book. _I raised my hand.

"Yes, Fant?" Mr. Lancer said eying me.

"Forgot my book in my locker."

"Go, retrieve it then." I nodded and rushed out.

**Sam POV**

Just a regular day. But with no Danny. We went to the temple yesterday and for some reason it wouldn't work. It was if Danny was gone. I didn't understand.

"So I got a new PDA, since that ghost war. It's the brand new version. Waiting a few weeks for this baby!" He yelped in happiness, but I wasn't paying attention. I was looking towards the new kid. He had white hair and sunglasses perched on his nose. He wore a white shirt with a black stripe running across his chest and black pants with a chain hanging off. He didn't seem Goth to me. His hair was running back and he seemed quiet. He looked familiar.

The bell rang just in time. Tucker looked disappointed, probably wanted to show me his PDA features. I sat at my seat watching Mr. Lancer on his desk tapping his foot.

The new kid burst in the room, giving a small smile. After a few introduction I found out the kids name was Daniel Fant. He seemed more familiar. He sat next to Tucker, looking at Mr. Lancer.

Mr. Lancer announced our page number and Daniel hand's shot up. Apparently the kid left his book in his locker and left room.

He soon came back and the classes passed like a breeze.

Finally Lunch!

**Danny POV**

Embarrassing. I forgot my book. Well soon the classes passed by but that was the least of my worries.

At lunch, I grabbed some spaghetti, a salad, and milk. I sat a table by myself and signed. I started picking at my spaghetti with my spork and started staring outside.

I heard a couple of footsteps but didn't look behind myself.

"Hi." I forced myself to turn and saw myself with Sam. I blinked and spoke.

"Hi." I started eating my salad without another word.

"Can I sit here?" She asked. "You seem lonely."

I nodded still eating my salad. She sat in front of me and smiled.

"So. My name is Sam Manson."

"Daniel."

"I dated someone named Daniel, but he preferred to be called Danny." She paused "He was my best friend."

"What happened to him?" I already knew the answer but I wanted her to feel better.

"H-h got murdered." I looked at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry."

She gave a slight smile "It's ok. But you remind me a lot of him." My eyes were in shock. _She can't recognize you! _"Your smile reminds me of him, and so does your face…a little."

"Oh." I stopped eating.

Tucker approached us and smiled. "Hey Sam. Hi, um."

"Daniel" I answered.

"Yeah. Daniel." His voice sounded scared.

"Come sit with us Tucker." Sam said patting him a seat. He sat down and stared at me.

"So?" I started to say but heard a voice across the room.

"Hey look. A new punching bag. What's up Fant?" I peered up at Dash and smiled.

"If you look closely, I'm not a punching bag." I crossed my arms with a calm expression.

"Oh, trying to act smart? You'll regret that." He started to punch me but I jumped out of the way.

"What? I just got here and now you want to beat me up. Talk about no feelings."

"Oh, you're going to get it Fant-urd." He screeched. By this time everyone was watching us fight. _What the heck? Where are the teachers? _Sam and Tucker were staring at me with shock, their mouths hanging open.

Dash ran towards me his face with rage. He grabbed me and threw me against a wall. I fell to the floor, groaning.

"Don't mess with me Fant." My eyes blared green, thank goodness I was wearing sunglasses.

"Baxter!" I heard someone shout. Mr. Lancer grabbed Dash and told him to report to the office. Sam helped me up from the floor worried.

"OMG. Daniel are you ok?" I nodded smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked.

I stopped and frowned. "Oh I was thinking of something. It made me smile."

She looked at me suspicious and went to Tucker.

_This is harder than I thought. I better beat Vlad quick or I'll lose my mind._

All the classes soon passed by and walked to an alleyway. Searching around myself, I found it was clear and I created a portal. Still checking, I entered the Ghost Zone and flew to my house.

**Sam POV**

"I mean it Tucker. That new kid is suspicious. I don't know why. We better go over to see Jazz." I said walking out of school.

"I think so too. He looks like Danny a bit. His face has a bit relation and his voice sounds like his but only deeper." Tucker said holding his PDA.

"If only we could get a DNA sample. Maybe it could be someone we know." I said holding my chin.

"Yeah."

We soon arrived at FentonWorks. Jazz opened up and greeted us. We went to her room and started to talk about the new kid.

"He looks almost like Danny. His hair is white and it's pushed back. I couldn't see his eyes. They're covered by sunglasses. But his clothes were nothing like he would usually wear. He always wears something bright. But this guy wears only black and white. And he's more quieter than Danny."

Jazz looked at me and closed her eyes. "I read a story once that told that ghosts could come alive but only for a dangerous mission. Maybe when we tried to visit Danny yesterday, he as alive as a ghost. Maybe he's doing a mission by being in Amity Park."

"If he was doing a mission here, why wouldn't he tell us it was him?" I asked.

"Maybe, he lost his memory."

"No he couldn't. Ghosts can't lose their memory if their a spirit then reborn. It's impossible." Jazz said firmly.

"How about this. Tomorrow we bring him here. And then corner him. It has to him!" I yelled.

Tucker and Jazz nodded.

Then I noticed something. "Where's Dani?" I asked.

"Oh yeah she was here. She went to the Ghost Zone to ask her mom about the temple."

I nodded. "When she comes, tell her the plan ok? We need to be ready." Jazz nodded and Tucker and I exited the house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Danny POV**

I entered the house and saw my mother sign.

"Hey mom." She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Danny, how was school?"

I shrugged, "Ok. Are you ok? You seem tense."

"Dani was here. I got rid of her, just in time. She was asking about you. I told her I didn't know anything about you and the temple." She smiled. Mom got up and went to me giving me a hug. "You hungry?"

I nodded and I followed into the kitchen. She looked through the refrigerator, "What do you want to eat?" I shrugged. She smiled. "When you were a little phantom, you always craved grilled cheese sandwiches. I never understood why."

I stifled a laugh. "Really, in the human world I don't like them." She grabbed milk and cheese and brought out a pan.

"That's because you always loved the way I made it. You never liked others making it. Only me. Oh, I wish I could have been with you when you were little but that cheese head killed me." She finished the sandwich and handed it to me. The smell overwhelmed me.

I grabbed the sandwich, which the cheese was oozing out of the crust and it felt warm in my hands. I took a bite and felt the cheese run down my mouth.

My mom smiled at me and patted me on the back. She handed me a cup of green juice and left the room.

I loved this sandwich, this was the best thing I ever ate. I gobbled the rest of the sandwich down, and drank my juice. I placed my plate in the sink and flew to my room, grabbing my backpack on the way.

_Do my homework and then I can go investigate at Amity Park._

**(Next Day)**

I flew to school and hid behind tree turning visible. I walked out looking for my friends. I spotted Sam talking to Tucker and I ran towards them.

"Hi guys" I smiled my eyes hidden by my shades.

They waved at me and Sam spoke, "Hey Danny, I was wondering. Are you busy tonight."

I shook my head, no. Sam eyes sparkled, "You got to come over my house! Please?"

I thought long on this. I wasn't really doing anything tonight, and yesterday I found no information on Vlad. Maybe I could have one day off, right? "Ok. When?"

"After school" I nodded and walked to class just as the bell rang.

**After school**

I followed Sam towards her house. I was watching her carefully. _She's a smart girl. She could figure me out. I know she can! _I shook my head and signed. Then I noticed where we were. We were nowhere near her house. I just saw my old house. _What are we doing here? _

"This is your place?" I asked.

"No, this one of my friend's house." She said.

"Then why-" I was cut off by Sam placing her hand on my mouth and pulling me up the steps.

_No way I can get out of this. _Tucker opened the door and we marched up the steps, to a familiar room.

"Jazz!" Sam whispered.

I tried to struggle but Sam's grip was tight. She rushed me in the room followed by a push from Tucker.

I groaned on the floor and started to rub my head. I looked at them dazed. "What's wrong with you people?" I shouted getting up.

Sam crossed her arms. "What's wrong with you _Danny?_" I stopped at that name. I stood there like an idiot.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"You know what we're talking about." Dani appeared behind me. I turned towards her and rubbed my neck.

"I don't understand." I said with a deeper tone.

"Right? The only person I see, rubbing their neck is Danny Fenton." I stared at Tucker who stifled a laugh.

"I don't know who guys are talking about! I am Daniel Fant." I said stomping my foot.

Dani walked up to me with sad eyes, "We know who you are. Stop trying to hide it. You not leaving until you tell us what happened."

I pushed my hair forward and look off my sunglasses. I signed "Guess you guys figured me out." I smiled. "Man you guys are really good beggars."

Sam looked at me furious. "What's wrong with you Danny?"

I looked at her and hushed her. "Nobody can know I'm here. You guys weren't supposed to know, but with a name like Daniel Fant I'm not surprised you guys found me out."

"Explain why you're hiding" Jazz said.

"Because, I'm planning to kill Vlad." I said firmly.

Everyone gasped. Jazz looked at me if I were crazy.

"What? He deserves it! He killed me first. It's right to kill him, now." I sat down next to a wall and put my glasses on.

"I know he deserves it, but I didn't know it was going to be this sudden." Jazz replied. "It's just good to see you little brother." She wrapped me in a bear hug, which choked me. I pushed her back and gasped for air.

"Ok I know you miss me but don't kill me again! I just got out." Jazz giggled at me.

"But wait, how are you a ghost but you're not on the radar for it?" Dani asked.

I brought out my glowing medallion from my shirt and showed them soon hearing awes from everyone "This hides my DNA signature."

"Oh" Dani said flopping on Jazz's bed.

I looked at Jazz's clock and signed. "Got to go." I got up from the wall and started towards the window which was open.

"Wait Danny." I turned to see Sam, her purple eyes so soothing. "Are you coming tomorrow?" I nodded. She smiled and kissed me. "Welcome back." She whispered her voice only I could hear.

I turned to go and remembered something "Remember, don't tell anyone about me." Everyone nodded and I turned invisible flying off and creating a portal. I looked back and smiled, then entered through the portal.

**Sam POV**

I sat on Jazz's bed in disbelief. Danny was alive? That was a relief though. Tucker and I are too smart for tricks like that. But now we had to pretend that Danny didn't exist, so he could kill Vlad. I didn't approve of the plan but if Clockwork approved I had to let it be done.

I heard Mrs. Fenton yell saying that cookies were done. We all looked at each other and signed. We walked down and saw Mrs. Fenton placing more cookies inside the oven. I could smell the chocolate drift around me, and pull me to the table.

I sat down followed by everyone else chomping down on cookies. Mr. Fenton came from upstairs, and noticed the cookies. He stared at us mouth dropping.

"Don't worry Jack, there are still some cookies here." She handed him a huge cookie that he gulped down in one bite. He smiled at us and started to grab a couple more cookies and tread down towards the lab.

Everyone started laughing including Mrs. Fenton and soon I heard a shout from the lab "HEY! I hear you!" We laughed more spitting the cookies everywhere.

**Danny POV**

I arrived in the ghost zone smiling. At least they know about me. I wondered through the ghost zone grinning at the sight. The ghosts helping throughout the zone, everything so, so perfect. I started to spin in the air enjoying everything.

No fights, challenges, or worries. I was completely free, from anything. I didn't need to go to college or anything. I wasn't a real student, I was a ghost prince. No one could stop me from anything. I could do anything.

I heard a voice ringing in my ears. I stopped to see who was calling me. Skulker approached me, his face stern. "Where have you been your majesty? Your mother has been worrying all about you. I was just about to round up a couple of ghosts to look for you."

I smiled at him and nodded, "I know, I shouldn't have worried you guys about that. I was just, uh, late. I was talking to some new friends I made."

He nodded taking in the information, "You must not get too tied with them. It can be very dangerous for you. Also I must escort you to your realm." I nodded and followed Skulker to the deepest part of the ghost zone. After a couple minutes I found myself at home. I thanked Skulker for his service and walked inside. Immediately I was tackled in a bear hug from my mother.

"Where have you been Danny?" My mother demanded. I couldn't help laugh at her expression. I held myself but soon released some of my laughter.

I smiled at her, almost grinning. "What I just caught up with a couple of new friends I made. I'm fitting in well." I hated lying to her, but it was partially the truth. My mother squinted at me for a couple more seconds before turning away from me and flying up the stairs.

I gave a sigh of relief and started towards my room, my backpack not far behind.

Opening the door, I plopped my backpack on the floor and sighed staring at the ceiling. I brought my hands to my head, resting them underneath my pillow.

_Man am I tired. Let's see what I need to do soon. Everyone knows who I am. Check. Not EVERYONE knows I'm here. Check. Check Vlad out. Later. Homework. Later. _I know what to do. And soon I'll have to do it.

I closed my eyes, my head now forming pain. I relaxed and drifted off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the review so far. I feel proud of this story, since its my first. I would have more stories, but I like focusing on one story at a time. This particular chapter made me cry a bit. Tell me what you think of this please :) Enjoy.**

**Chapter 17**

**Danny POV**

**(1 month later) **

I hope the weeks will remain the same. It's been one month since my friends found out about my ghost side. Thankfully no one suspected me.

I did find out something about Vlad. He was more relaxed, but was still tense. He was planning to take over the world, again. He started to take full control of the GIW, and manipulate them into making the most powerful ecto weapons humans have ever dominated. I knew I soon had to face Vlad and his little henchmen from destroying the world and recreating it in their own image.

I was drifting from the air, at 500 mph, not losing a breath since I didn't have to breathe anymore. The sensation of flying is so…overwhelming. It calms everything in my head, there's nothing else that could make me happier. Except Sam.

I hated keeping the secret from her, but when she found out I wasn't mad. I was happy. She knew I was alive, and she was with me every day. I would never lose her. She always made me smile, never look down at myself but always look forward.

I started to fly towards Sam's house and turned visible a block away. I walked slowly, observing my surroundings. Everything was so peaceful, then I noticed something that caught my eye. I flew down observing the object.

A tree was surrounded by garden fences showing its importance. There was a plaque screwed to the tree, in delicate gold writing.

_**Here lies**_

_**Daniel Fenton**_

_**For the person who always thought outside the box, **_

_**Saved many without strength,**_

_**And became the hero.**_

_**April 3 1990-April 21 2005**_

I looked at the words. I felt wet streams leave my eyes and splatter on my face. I noticed a teddy bear, lodged on one of the branches. Mr. Brint.

I started to feel more tears run down my face. I couldn't stop and I didn't want to. I feel to my knees and started to back towards the tree, ignoring the fence blocking my way. After I reached the tree I grabbed the bear and started to brush its hair back.

This reminded me of my human half, when I was a child. I always went to Mr. Brint for help. He was my best friend. I loved him. But then I forgot about him when I grew older. I can't believe Jazz would do that. She brought him. I started to cry on the bear, holding it as tight as I could.

I heard footsteps approaching me, but continued to burry my face in the bear's fur.

"Danny?" I heard a soft whisper.

I didn't dare to look up. I didn't want anyone to see my face crying.

"Danny," the voice repeated.

I managed to whimper out a "what" before continuing my sobs on the bear. I felt a pat on my shoulder.

I felt a weird sensation around me and I could tell Sam was sitting next to me. She hugged me and didn't let go. "Danny. I understand you're upset but at least your alive now, right?" Her hand combing through my matted hair.

I continued to stare down at my lap before replying. "I'm not alive. I'm dead. Not fully dead, but dead." I raised my head peering at her expression.

Sam looked at me with solemn eyes. She nodded and kissed me. "When you died, I swore that I would never date another person, kiss another person, or ever love anyone else but you." I started to smile slightly at her words. "You are my lover, and no one will ever replace you." She hugged me tighter than before and I would have choked to death if I wasn't a ghost.

She wiped my tears away with her gentle finger and smiled. A smile that always cared, a smile that would never leave my life.

I stood up and helped Sam stand too. We carefully fixed the fence so it seemed we were never there. She started to pull on my hand, dragging me to the direction of her house. I let her guide me as I stared back at the tree. So many memories as a human. Too bad I would never get them back.

**Clockwork POV**

The child will soon be normal. I started to fly around the room, reverting into my infant self, deciding about Daniel's future.

He became a ghost again, started school, and spied on Vladimir. Soon I would have to interfere with the upcoming threat. It could go down badly or come out correct. I had only one chance to fix time for everyone.

I sighed and started to see through the portals glowing green with projections catching my eye.

Daniel battling his future self.

The Ghost King attacking the Ghost Zone.

The deadly asteroid, created by Vladimir, plummeting towards earth.

Daniel and Vladimir battling to death, most ghost called now Hybrid War I.

I felt a sensation, and knew someone had entered my realm.

"Clockwork," By the sound of that voice I knew it was one of the Observers, entering the door.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I've seen the future. Are you sure about this? This can be a big mistake." The Observer said now standing behind me.

"Yes. I am sure. Positively sure." I said in a firm voice. I hated these pesky Observers, thinking they knew more than me. I was the master of time! I know what do, that can make the world fine.

"Very well. This is on your shoulders." He said and vanished from sight.

_Finally, _I thought. I peered back at the portal and smiling turning into my adult form. It was time to interfere with time. I prayed myself good luck and flew through the portal.

**Danny POV**

Time to get this over with. It was finally the time, the time I've been waiting for, for 1 month.

I summoned my green ecto energy and blasted a building. I heard a voice yell out, "What in the cheese?" I chuckled at that but I kept it in.

I saw a familiar pointy black hair and white cape. I grinned at the red blazing eyes facing me. "Daniel? You're alive?" I grinned at him and crossed my arms.

"Yep, I'm alive. And ready to kick your butt." He grinned at me and laughed mischievously.

"But aren't you mistaken? I am more powerful than you. And I will kill you again, but this time slowly and deadly." He reached in his suit and brought out the blade, the blade that killed me. It was shining as if was never used.

"You carry that around everywhere don't you?" He nodded and grinned evilly.

He flew towards me and replied in a cold voice. "Just in case somebody came and made me angry. I bring it to kill them. And right now it's doing me some good." He chuckled and his eyes seemed brighter.

I knew one of us would die again and probably not come back. This was my only chance to get back at him for killing my human side.

"You will pay Plasmius." I replied my anger soaring. I let my anger out by flying incredibly fast towards Vlad.

**Vlad POV**

It was a nice day. Fine, to begin planning something that would bring the world to its knees. And the good part? Daniel was dead and nobody could stop me. This was perfect.

But I soon got interrupted by an explosion from the room next to me. I phased through the wall and found green smoke rising from the roof. "What the cheese?" I yelled out. I frowned, hurting the person who interrupted my thoughts. I turned into my ghost form and flew from the opening made from the explosion.

I soon found myself towards a white haired boy. He had green eyes and grim expression on his face. He wore black jeans, a pair of white shoes, and a white belt. The only thing that freaked me out was this. The boy wore a midnight jacket and on his chest bore the initials I thought I would never see again, DP.

He grinned at me and I replied stunned at his appearance, "Daniel? You're alive?" I questioned. He continued to grin.

"Yep, I'm alive. And ready to kick your butt." His voice calm and soothing. But how did this boy come back? I heard ghosts could come back to life by a mission that was very important. Was this his mission? By having revenge and killing me? But I remained calm and laughed.

"But aren't you mistaken? I am more powerful than you. And I will kill you again, but this time slowly and deadly." I started to pull out my glowing blade, clean and easy to kill any soul daring to deprive me.

His shocked expression made me smile wider. He soon wiped the expression of his face and stuttered, "You carry that around everywhere don't you?" I nodded and smiled.

I tried to make my voice scary to frighten the boy, "Just in case somebody came and made me angry. I bring it to kill them. And right now it's doing me some good." I stumbled out a laugh.

He looked at me if I was crazy. I felt bad for him a little, he just came back to life but will soon end by me slicing his throat, but I ignored that and went back to his expression.

"You will pay Plasmius," his face dark from his anger. For a moment I saw his eyes bare a scarlet color, but returned back to its ectoplasmic green.

He started to fly towards me, his speed increasing every second. I started to get ready for his upcoming attack and showed my bared fangs.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Danny POV**

While I was flying straight for Vlad, I formed a thought in my head. _If I can take that blade from him, then I can use it against him. But how do I take it?_ As I missed Vlad, I grabbed his cape and kicked his downwards. I heard a groan and floated back away from him.

Vlad stood up and smiled, his fangs revealed. I squinted at him stuck out my tongue, "What? Too slow old man?" I practically yelled at him.

His face started getting dark blue. His hands were glowing dark pink and his aura was brighter than before. He summoned all his power and forced it towards me. I panicked but couldn't escape from the shots path.

I felt a bolt of energy travel through my body. My eyes were forced closed. I felt myself falling. I couldn't bring myself up. I felt a flump and knew I was on the ground.

Gathering all my energy, I propped myself up near a tree and examined the sky for any trace of Vlad. I sighed in defeat and noticed I had enough energy to fly. I pasted the tree I was on and spanned around searching for him.

I heard the wind and found myself crashing on the ground and a shadow appearing in front of me, scolding. His voice was echoing in the wind, which made it sound much scarier, "Daniel, I told you. You can't defeat me. And now I'll kill you like I did months ago." Smirking he brought out the knife and brought it to my face. "Good bye," He said and leaned in closer.

My eyes started glowing green and kicked Vlad in the stomach. While he was distracted I flew as fast as I could and grabbed the knife from him before he fell on the ground, groaning in pain. He soon noticed his hand wasn't clasping the weapon and stared up at me with a grin.

"Very smart, Daniel. You cheated the blade away from me so I couldn't harm you." He paused and make a wicked smile, "So what are you going to do now? Kill me?" I nodded.

"To finish your mission? Well do it. Kill me and see what happens." He laughed at me a couple more seconds and stared at me, his red eyes blazing.

_I'm so ready for this. I always was. _I held the knife in my hands tighter so I wouldn't drop it. I walked up to Vlad and sighed.

"This is no fun for me. I need to make this better." I smiled and snapped my fingers. Suddenly ecto ropes came from the ground and bonded themselves around Vlad's wrist holding him back, so he was unable to move. I nodded in my work and approached Vlad. I grabbed his face and said in a cold voice, "This is your last time old man. For all the trouble you caused me. And pain. Good bye." I brought the blade to his heart and dug it deeper every second.

He started screaming in agony, trying to resist. I could hear him begging me to stop but I resisted. He deserved this. He always did. I could feel his heart beating every second, slower and slower. After a couple of minutes it stopped altogether. I dropped the blade, frowning knowing this was the first person I ever killed.

My hands were covered in his blood, blood and ectoplasm. I couldn't bear to see this. I turned intangible and the blood and ectoplasm feel to the ground absorbed by the dirt.

I went to sit near a tree far away from Vlad as possible. My ghost sense going off, I flew up and found Clockwork who was a baby with my mother.

He nodded approvingly, "Well done, Daniel. You've completed your mission. Vlad is no longer a disturbance to anyone."

My mom turned to me and smiled, "And we have a surprise. One that you always wanted."

I looked clueless at her and cocked my head. "What is it?" We floated down, since it looked awkward that we were flying in the air.

She turned to Clockwork and nodded. He peered at me and pressed his scepter. While he was doing that he was replying to me, "For all you've done. You deserve this."

A white form was now glowing in the middle of them. Its glow was hurting my eyes making me want to turn away from them but I resisted. It finally took shape and I smiled at the familiar face I always wanted to see since I died.

I saw it open its eyes, and I saw baby blue eyes, its hair the color of a raven. My human self.

My mouth was hanging open in astonishment. "H-he's a-alive?" I stuttered pointing at him.

My mother nodded followed by a smile from Clockwork whom turned into an adult.

"But I thought you said ghosts couldn't restore humans?" My voice now rising into a yell.

She put her finger to her lips and shushed me. "I said that Master Time couldn't do it, but I never said Clockwork could do it." I smiled and Clocked repressed the button and I felt a brush of warmth enter my body into my heart. My human side. I was now a halfa. I was normal, well my count as normal.

After turning human a couple times I noticed them staring at me and I regained my mind. "I can't thank you enough. B-but how did you do it?"

"You deserve it. Before you battled previously, I stole your human self from you. You may have seen yourself turn human but that was a projection, you were never human during the war. I kept your human part safe from any disturbances that would be a problem. It was never dead. Now I must go. Good bye all." And Clockwork soon disappeared into the portal.

My mom was left and she hugged me and gave me a kiss. "Time to reveal yourself to everyone," She whispered, gave me another kiss and flew off into the same portal, which vanished.

I couldn't believe it. After one month I'm finally human. I smiled and flew to the tree I was buried in at the park. It was exactly the same as I left it. I smiled and grabbed my little bear. Its eyes gleaming in the sunset, so many memories.

I suddenly took off into the sky, for the first time worry free. My whole spirit full of hope. I was finally ok, no more things would distract me. I was _alive._

I noticed that there were few people on the streets. _Meeting, I thought. _I started to fly towards City Hall, the place where everyone found out my secret. I started tearing but brushed it away with my white hand. I was well, that was all that mattered.

Still clutching my bear, I started to fly in the direction of City Hall, wondering how I would surprise everyone being alive. I heard a voice from a microphone and knew I was right.

Turning invisible, I flew behind the deputy mayor and smiled.

The mayor was talking about how changes were taking place with the community. I started to yawn but no sound took place. After a couple more minutes, he asked if there were any questions. _Here's my chance. _

I approached next to the mayor's side and turned visible. I heard gasps from the crowd and saw my family with complete shock with Jazz, Sam and Tucker, their mouths hanging open like a nutcracker. The mayor looked towards me and backed off with shock. I smiled and held my bear tighter which was still invisible behind my back.

"Hi guys," I said with a cheery tone.

Everyone still stood still. I was kind of annoyed of this, since no one was moving. My green eyes blazed brighter and I stared at them back. "Hello?" I asked.

Sam shook her head at me and tapped Tucker. His eyes darted towards Sam and he spoke but I couldn't here since they were whispering. After a brief moment Tucker and Sam ducked and I couldn't see them anymore, but I knew that they were coming to the front by going to the back and walking around the crowd.

So I just stood there like an idiot in front of them. I heard someone yell out something and I found out it was from Dash. "P-phantom? I-I thought y-you were d-dead."

I smiled at them and nodded, "Was dead. But came back to life."

He looked down still stunned. Poor boy, must of gotten scared cause of me. Ha.

I heard steps approach me and I turned to see my best friends.

"Danny? Is that really you. I thought you disappeared because you never showed up for school for like a week." Sam said with worry in her voice.

"I didn't disappear. I was planning to kill Vlad which by the way I already did." I replied with no hesitation.

"Y-You killed him?" Tucker said turning pale.

I nodded and looked at everyone. "What's with everyone? I mean I know they should be shocked but not like this."

Both of them shrugged at looked at the crowd. I noticed my family was gone from their spot and now walking towards the stage. "Danny?" my mom's voice scared.

"Yeah?" I answered back looking innocent. They climbed up on the stage and smiled. Mom and Dad wrapped me in a bear hug which I could barely breathe from. After the hug I was panting for air.

"We missed you Danny." Dad said smiling.

"So did I," I said.

I saw Jazz next to them and I grinned. "Hey Jazz." She came forwards to me. "I saw what you gave me." I pulled the bear from my back and turned it visible, "Thanks so much." I hugged her with the bear in my arms. Jazz started to cry but I told her to shut up, cause she was ruining it. She laughed and cried which made me back away from her with a confused look.

I started to walk to the podium, the mayor against the wall scared out of his wits. I smiled at him and took a breath.

"Hello citizens of Amity Park. Many of you may be thinking 'How am I alive?'. Well I was brought back to life by a ghost of spirits for a mission. I'm not revealing what's the mission, that's private. But I finished it today and was granted something I always cherished." I stopped and reverted to my human form. "I got back my human side." I paused and looked back at my family. "And I won't ever stop protecting this place. No matter what." I walked back to them and grinned. I heard tapping and I looked behind me seeing everyone clapping for me. I nodded and looked towards my friends and family. "Let's go home."

* * *

_Aww? Isn't that cute? There will be one last chapter, I will post soon. And after that i will be updating my chapters again for any mistakes I've made in the past. I hope you enjoyed the story :)_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Danny POV**

After we returned home, which was a major problem since everyone wanted to say hi to me and stuff, my parents questioned me about my mission. I told them about it and they nodded in agreement. They said Vlad deserved to die, since he did that to me.

I walked upstairs to see my old room. Exactly the same as I left it but a little dusty. I smiled and laid my bear down on my bed. I went to a closet in the hallway and grabbed a duster and broom, and returned to my messy room. I started to work with my bear gleaming at me with a smile. I stared at it and looked down grinning.

After hours of cleaning, I relaxed on my bed, wondering what would happen on Monday for school. I was soon interrupted by Jazz entering my room with a shocked expression.

"You cleaned your room? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" I laughed with sarcasm and grinned.

"My room was all dusty. So I had to clean it. Besides I was dying to come here again. It's my room anyway!" I said pulling the bear's hair back.

"Danny!" I heard a yell coming from the hallway and saw Dani's little head peep out of the door.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"I was in the Ghost Zone. Went to see mom. She told me that you were here. So I came rushing back to see you." Dani said hugging me. "She told me everything but I already knew it." She giggled and sat on my bed.

"Well I guess it's all over. Anything important has passed. I'm ok." I smiled and hugged them.

I knew who I was. I was a ghost and a human with important talents. No more Vlad. No more dangers. Everyone knew my secret, but I was safe. No one was going to kill me. I was invincible. I was Danny.

* * *

Thats the end of my story. Thanks for reading. I will have more stories coming soon. Thanks and review.


End file.
